Pardon
by Tsuda
Summary: La guerre est aussi synonyme de sacrifices. Peut on pardonner le mal que l'on a subi de la part de la personne que l'on aime ? Viol,Meprg,UA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : J'admets que c'est court, mais je vais essayer de rallonger les prochains chapitres. Pardon d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Le drame**_

**« **Tout acte de pénétration sexuelle, de quelque nature qu'il soit, commis sur la personne d'autrui, par violence, contrainte, menace ou surprise, est un viol »

Le jeune homme brun bougea dans son lit, le bruissement des draps froissés résonant dans le dortoir presque aussi fort que les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il murmura «Severus hum… »

…quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry Potter ouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'adolescent de 16 ans passa péniblement une main sur son visage moite et il fit une grimace en sentant quelque chose de gluant, chaud et visqueux dans son caleçon. Il s'était encore lâché, berk. Le survivant se leva avec précaution, le dortoir était toujours silencieux, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour effacer toute traces de son « méfait ». Au moins il n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort.

Quelques heures plus tard et ce même brun petit déjeunait tranquillement en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois et ça roucoulait fort. Pour le moment le roux critiquait, avec une langue s'approchant plus de la vipère que du lion, son horrible professeur de potion Severus Snape.

« Mais tu te rends compte ?! Trois parchemins de trente centimètres pour décrire _simplement_ des effets ! Mais il est fou ! »

« Tu devrais t'y mettre dès maintenant dans ce cas Ron. Moi je suis au trois quart de mon troisième parchemin. Et toi Harry ? Harry ? Haaarry !? »

L'interpellé sursauta et posa ses yeux verts sur le visage de son amie.

« hn ? »

« Muhaha ! Il est encore dans ses rêves avec une jolie fille. »

Harry rougit violemment et fût mal à l'aise.

« En parlant de ça, il faut que je vous parle…Mais pas ici. Tout à l'heure ».

Le ton grave de leur ami fit le couple échanger un regard.

Le brun leur parla pendant la pause du midi. Ils ne se trouvaient pas très loin du saule cogneur qui bougeait paresseusement ses branches au gré du vent. Harry se mit devant ses amis, se tordant les mains en signe de stresse. Mains que Hermione s'empressa d'attraper pour calmer son ami. Celui-ci inspira longuement.

« En fait c'est que… ce que je veux vous dire, les yeux de Ron et Hermione l'encouragèrent, bref en quelque mots je pense être gay. Non en fait je ne pense pas, je suis homosexuel. »

Les visages des deux adolescents en face de lui se décrispèrent immédiatement. Ron prit la parole.

« Ouuf ! Ça n'était que ça ? Mais mon pote on le sait depuis deux ans maintenant ! »

« Deux ans ? Mais comment ?! »

« Il suffisait de te regarde Harry. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour cacher tes sentiments. » Hermione souriait gentiment.

« Chai pas quand tu t'en es rendu compte mais moi je l'ai compris quand tu as bavé sur le cul de Dean pendant une douche après l'entraînement de quidditch », Ron s'exclama.

Les jours d'Harry prirent une jolie teinte oscillant entre le vermeille et le coquelicot.

« Euh et hum…Je suis amoureux aussi… »

« De Snape. On le sait aussi. Depuis que tu as commencé à soupirer son prénom dans ton sommeil en tous cas. Dès que tu t'endors les gars et moi jetons un sort de silence temporaire histoire de pouvoir dormir. »

Ronald Weasley, qui était roux, s'esclaffa bruyamment tandis que sa petite amie, qui était brune, souriait un peu gênée pour son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui même dans une pièce sombre et couvert d'un drap aurait pu brillé de milles feux avec tout le sang qu'emmagasinait son visage.

« Et…et ça ne vous fait rien ? Le survivant gay ? »

Ron balaya d'un geste de la main les propos de son ami.

« Chez les moldus vous êtes peut-être mal vu, mais dans le monde des sorciers, les homosexuels sont des êtres normaux. Ils peuvent avoirs des enfants aussi. Mais d'une autre manière je crois. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours dit qu'il valait mieux être sorcier ! »

« Roh ça suffit Ron. Sinon Harry ça va, tu n'as plus rien d'important à nous dire ? »

« Non, non c'est bon »

« Chouette alors ! Venez les garçons, on va travailler histoire de réussir les examens. C'est quand même notre dernière année à Poudlard ! »

Hermione entraîna son petit copain qui faisait d'horrible grimace sous les yeux rieurs d'Harry. Il remerciait le ciel d'avoir mis des gens comme ça sur sa route. Il ferait tout pour les protéger même si il devait devenir un assassin pour ça. Il suivit ses amis dans le château, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était observé pour quelqu'un.

En cour de potion, Harry Potter fût comme d'habitude enseveli sous les sarcasmes de son professeur. Cependant, son professeur semblait plus virulent qu'a l'accoutumé. Ses yeux exprimaient clairement le dégoût que lui inspirait le fils de son défunt pire ennemi.

« Ben dis donc il est frustré Snape ou quoi ? », Chuchota Ron. Harry ne dit rien mais au fond il souffrait. Il sourit à Ron sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, après entrevue houleuse avec son directeur la veille, Harry Potter prit le train qui l'amènerait à la voix 9 ¾ pour qu'il passe ses vacances de Noël chez les Dursley.

Le brun n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire et c'est morose qu'il rentra dans l'imposante voiture de son oncle.

Une semaine passa et Harry souhaitait pour la première fois depuis des années que les vacances s'achèvent prématurément.

La veille de Noël, il se réveilla sa cicatrice brûlante et douloureuse. **Il** savait pour Snape. Harry avait encore rêvé que son professeur le prenait encore et encore, l'électrisant sous les caresses puis le rêve rose s'était changé en cauchemar. Une salle sombre et nue avec en son centre une sorte de trône où assit, le seigneur des ténèbres rigolait.

« Alors comme ça tu veux te faire prendre ? Je vais réaliser rêve Potter. »

Le brun s'était réveiller en sursaut et avait couru dans la salle de bain pour vomir, s'attirant les cris dégoûtés de sa tante.

« Tiens prend cet argent et va acheter du détergeant ! », s'exclama sa tante et Harry fût obliger de s'exécuter quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Malheureusement pour lui, la protection de sa défunte mère ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à l'épicerie deux pâtés plus loin et Harry se trouva face à deux personnes en robe noir, leur visages recouvert quand il ressorti du magasin. Il recula instinctivement mais il était trop tard. L'une des personnes parla et reconnu l'assassin de son parrain.

« Alors petit bébé ? On a peur ? On n'a pas sa baguette ? Mais c'est dangereux le soir pourtant. Ta maman ne te l'a jamais dis ? Doloris ! »

Harry s'écroula la bouche résolument fermer, des spasmes de douleurs le faisait gesticuler en tout sens tandis que chaque cellule de son corps le brûlait, le forçant à supplier silencieusement la fin de cette torture.

Lestrange rigola mais un « finite incantatum » arrêta le rire.

A travers sa douleur Harry distingua la deuxième personne qui parlait à l'autre mangemort celle-ci fit la moue mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Le survivant ferma ses yeux quelques instants mais les rouvrit tout de suite, quelqu'un baissait son pantalon.

_Non. Par tous les saints pas ça_.

Harry secoua la tête et bougea les bras pour essayer de repousser la personne qui baissait à présent son caleçon. Il gémit en sentant un doigt douloureux s'immiscer en lui.

« Hoooo ! Ecoutez moi ça ! Tu commences déjà à crier ? Mais il n'a pas encore commencé ! D'ailleurs c'est vrai ça. Presse toi ! », Ordonna quasiment la femme aux lourdes paupières. Faisant comme ci elle n'avait rien entendu, la personne rentra un deuxième doigt en Harry puis le jugeant assez préparé, pénétra le survivant.

Harry cria et se débattit, la sensation d'être écartelé au plus profond de son être le faisait bouger mais on le maintenait fermement sur le sol. C'est avec effroi qu'il vit la capuche de son violeur tomber sous un coup de boutoir violant. L'homme qu'il aimait le violait, Severus Snape. Celui-ci voyant Harry le regarder, éjacula violemment dans le corps du brun.

« Pfui ! J'ai failli attendre ! Bon dépêche toi on doit y aller. Au plaisir de te revoir Potty. Je transmettrais les remerciements au maître. » Ricana la femme mangemort. Elle fit un signe à son « collègue » puis dans un « pop » disparut.

Severus se releva et remit correctement en place les habits d'Harry, comme voulant effacer son méfait, et fit de même avec les siens puis transplana, laissant le brun dans la ruelle. Le jeune homme gémit en essayant de se relever. Des larmes de désespoir, rage et douleur coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

A suivre !

Le chapitre 2 sera là normalement la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : Ben ma sœur aurait dû le taper hier mais bon il est là quand même donc enjoy :) !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Des sacrifices_

« Le bombardier d'Hiroshima a dis : Si c'était à refaire je recommencerais, c'était la guerre. »

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il tituba douloureusement jusqu'à chez lui et monta dans sa chambre ignorant les cris d'abord indignés puis paniqués de sa tante en voyant le sang sur le sol. Sang qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde n'appartenant pas à son neveu.

Avec lenteur, Harry se déshabilla et jeta ses vêtements immaculés de terre carmin dans un coin pour se précipiter dans la douche. Il se frottait le corps, sa peau rougissait par les mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeait. Il voulait effacer tout ce qu'il venait de subir.

Harry avait toujours trouvé ridicule les filles qui se frottaient le corps après un viol dans les films mais à présent il les comprenait. Il voulait se nettoyer, enlever la honte d'être impuissant, cette souillure mais surtout il se dégoûtait car au fond il avait aimé. Il avait aimé sentir ses mains sur son corps.

Le brun s'écroula d'épuisement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, déchirant le rideau de douche.

Pétunia Dursley exécrait son seul et unique neveu mais en le voyant aller dans sa chambre et son accoutrement, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle suivit le fils de sa sœur et ramassa les vêtements sales du sang pas encore sec, les mettant dans un sac elle s'apprêtait à redescendre quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle d'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit son neveu étendu sur le sol, une plaie à la tête.

« Vernon ! », hurla-t-elle.

…

« Ben dis donc Harry ! Tu nous a fais une belle peur. »

« Désolé »

« Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas, ça n'est pas de ta faute. N'empêche grâce à ta blessure, tu vas passer Noël ici ! C'est trop cool ! »

« Ron ! »

« oups désolée Hermy »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Mais hier soir tu hmp »

Harry regarda ses deux amis se disputer, la jolie miss je-sais-tout rouge de gêne en entendant les derniers mots de son petit ami.

Quelques heures plus tôt, l'oncle d'Harry l'avait sorti de la salle de bain et l'avait déposé sur son lit. Pétunia avait alors écrit une lettre à la va-vite et transmise à la chouette blanche puis s'était précipitée pour soigner tant bien que mal le brun. Elle s'était sentie soulager en voyant débarquer une vingtaines de minutes plus tard quatre personnes, toutes rousses avec une brune, dans la maison. Harry évanouit n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'elle avait alors dis à la famille Weasley mais Hermione le lui avait transmis à son réveil.

« Elle nous a dis de prendre soin de toi comme elle n'a pas su le faire. Elle espère que tu l'appelleras pour dire que tu vas mieux. »

Harry était resté éberlué quelques instants puis avait souris et Hermione avait rougi car son ami était très beau à cet instant. A présent, il était assit sous les draps du lit de son meilleur ami. Les Weasley l'avaient emmené au Terrier sous la bénédiction de Dumbledore où il avait été soigné par Madame Pomfresh. Hermione et Ron, assis juste à côté lui parlaient de tout et de rien, se doutant qu'il devait s'ennuyer. Molly Weasley lui avait interdit de se lever dans le but « que son corps récupère de toute sa fatigue » et en ce moment même lui mitonnait un plat pour le « remplumer ».

« Dès que tu ira mieux, on se fera un bon match de quidditch ! »

« Non Ron vous devriez réviser, les Aspics sont pour bientôt. »

Le rouquin grimaça et Harry émit un petit rire qui se répercuta malheureusement dans ses reins et il se tut immédiatement ce qui surprit Hermione.

« Ça va Harry ? », demanda-t-elle inquiète, son petit ami regarda avec attention l'adolescent assit dans le lit en face de lui. Effectivement le visage de son ami était fermé et le sourire qu'il essayait d'avoir était abominablement faux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon pote ? »

Un « Rien … », se fit entendre dans un murmure.

« Si Harry, insista la jolie brunette, je sais que ça ne va pas »

« Si ça va t'inquiète pas »

« Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Explique nous ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as eu ? C'est vrai tu ne nous a pas expliquer pourquoi tu étais si faible ! »

« Puisque je vous dit que tout va bien », cria l'adolescent.

Ce que lui avait dit Hermione l'avait plus touché qu'il ne le montrait. Il repensa à son viol et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il était arrivé se libérèrent enfin. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur leur ami pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Harry pleura longtemps et laissa échappé quelques phrases hachées mais suffisantes pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'Harry avait subi.

Sentant le garçon s'alourdir sur lui, Ron comprit que le petit brun dans ses bras s'était endormi. Doucement et avec l'aide d'Hermione, il le recoucha confortablement dans le lit et se tourna vers sa petite amie. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et finit par se jeter dans les bras de Ron. Il la serra contre lui un poing crispé et une main dans les longs cheveux bruns qu'il caressait. Hermione sanglota quelques minutes et recula un peu pour regarder Harry et Ron l'imita.

« Il a l'air si fragile…Je suis juste un peu plus petite que lui. Oh Ron nous devons aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite. »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

« Oui il le faut, ce qu'a fait cet homme ne peut rester… »

« Tu sais qui… »

« J'ai compris oui. »

« Bon allons-y maintenant, je veux être là à son réveil. »

« D'accord. »

Les jeunes descendirent de l'étage pour débouler dans la cuisine surprenant la mère de Ron.

« Wo ! Les en… »

« On a pas le temps maman ! Nous devons allez voir Dumbledore. »

La femme grassouillette fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous devriez aller chez le professeur Dumbledore », appuyant sur le « professeur » la maîtresse de maison mit ses mains sur ses reins et les regardait sévèrement.

« Maman c'est urgent et important ! », s'impatienta son fils.

« Dîtes moi tout. »

Hermione respira deux fois puis parla.

« Madame Weasley, ce que l'on a à dire au professeur Dumbledore est en rapporta avec Harry. C'est très important mais ça ne vous concerna pas, en rien. »

« Très bien, elle plissa les yeux vexés, la poudre de cheminette est au dessus, revenez pour mangez tôt s'il vous plaît.

»

« Merci maman/Madame Weasley », dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils allèrent dans les salon et se postèrent devant la cheminé où Ron prit la poudre verte dans un petit bol et la jeta dans le feu en criant « Poudlard salle commune des Gryffondors. ».

Les flammes jaunes devinrent d'un beau dégradé de vert et le couple entra dans les flammes.

…

Le directeur de Poudlard était en ce moment assit derrière son bureau en face de Severus Snape, l'un de ses meilleurs professeur, qui marchait en rond devant lui visiblement en colère tandis que le vieux sorcier l'observait calmement. Severus se retourna, ses robes claquant violemment.

« Il jubilait ! Ce…Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ?! Je ne… »

« Calmez-vous mon cher Severus ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. »

« Comment osez-vous me demander ça ?! Me calmer ! Vous n'y été pas ! Je….Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Voyons Se… »

« Et arrêtez de faire comme… »

« Severus, coupa Dumbledore, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, nous avons de la visite. »

Et effectivement, quelques secondes après, un coup retenti et Ron Weasley avec sa petite amie Hermione Granger entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« Vous ! », cria alors Hermione regardant le professeur de potion, ses yeux s'emplirent progressivement de larmes et elle se tourna vers le directeur qui les regardaient impassible.

« Comment pouvez-vous le garder ici alors qu'il…qu'il… »

« Alors qu'il quoi Miss Granger ? », demanda Dumbledore.

« Mais enfin ! Il… il a violé Harry ! »

« Quoi ! C'est Snape ! Le fils de pute je vais… », Ron se précipita vers son professeur et celui-ci ne s'écarta pas en recevant le coup de poing.

« RON ! Arrête ! », Hermione tira son petit ami en arrière.

« Miss Granger a raison calmez-vous monsieur Weasley. ».

« Mais »

« Calmez-vous je vous pris. »

« Vous comptez le renvoyer n'est-ce pas ? », demanda la brunette la voix incertaine un pressentiment lui disait que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose d'important.

« Non »

« Quoi ?! », Ronald cria, les yeux exorbités en regardant son directeur alors qu'Hermione se contenta de plisser les siens.

« Albus, je suis prêt à donner ma démission, vous savez que je…que je regretterais toujours… »

« Les regrets ne servent à rien Severus et non vous ne démissionnerez pas. »

Ron voulut réagir une nouvelle fois mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste.

« Vous saviez ce qu'il allait se passer n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez que Voldemort allait utiliser le professeur Snape pour blesser Harry. Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien fait », murmura-t-elle.

« Effectivement je le savais. Vous êtes décidément très intelligente mademoiselle. »

« Comment avez-vous pu ?! Faire ça à Harry alors qu'il… », Elle semblait voir son directeur d'un œil neuf.

« Il y a certaines choses qui vous dépassent », répliqua Dumbledore agacé parla jeune fille devant lui.

« Oh vous avez certainement raison professeur… Vous ne comptez donc pas renvoyer le professeur Snape. Je suis votre pensée, cependant ni Harry, ni moi ne suivrons votre enseignement à partir d'aujourd'hui »

« Voyant Miss Granger tout ceci est ridicule. »

« Ridicule ? Oui peut-être mais vous ne voulez pas avoir plusieurs morts sur la conscience dont celle de votre sauveur, car je connais la prophétie, je vous conseil d'écouter. Harry, Ron et moi allons quitter l'école mais nous suivrons les cours par correspondance et ne saurez pas où l'on vivra. Le ministère ne devra pas se mêler de tout sinon vous en pèserez les conséquences. Harry sera là pour la bataille final, je m'en occuperais, mais vous ne dirigerez plus sa vie. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que Voldemort dans votre genre. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, croisant les bras.

« Soit. Si c'est ce que vous voulez je ne m'y opposerais pas. Un hibou vous apportera les cours par correspondance je suppose qu'il pourra vous trouvez. »

« Merci professeur ».

Hermione tourna la tête vers son professeur de potion, le toisant et :

« Vous… ça n'est pas à moi de vous pardonnez. Je connais vos ressentiments envers Harry mais j'espère… »

« Que savez-vous de moi Granger ? », cracha Severus, reprenant son rôle d'horrible professeur, cela n'impressionna nullement la jeune fille.

« Oh je ne sais rien de vous, j'espère juste que vous essayerez de réparer vos fautes »

« Serait-ce une menace ? »

« Prenez le comme vous voulez, je m'en contre fiche désormais… Ron. »

Le rouquin qui avait suivit l'échange jusqu'alors médusé sursauta et sorti de la pièce en courant après sa petite amie.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, le visage tourné vers la cour de Poudlard que l'on pouvait voir d'ici.

« Eh bien. Tout est réglé Severus, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers. »

Le professeur de potion fit un geste vers le vieille homme mais se rétracta et sorti à son tour du bureau.

« Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices en temps de guerre. », murmura le sorcier dans son bureau, son phénix émit un petit cri alors que les personnes dans les tableaux le regardaient, graves.

A suivre je ne sais pas quand certainement la semaine prochaine.

D'abord, je vous remercie pour les nombreuses rewiews. Ensuite pour ce qui ont réussi à arriver jusqu'ici bravo ! Je trouve ce chapitre un peu beaucoup très nunuche ! Sérieux les pleures d'Hermione ne vous ont pas saoulé ? Cool alors ! . Je vous donne les réponses aux rewiews en priant secrètement que vous m'en donniez d'autres !

**Réponses aux rewiews anonyme :**

**Lylip : **Tu viens de la lire j'espère qu'elle t'a plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

Note 3 : Ben j'avais envie d'écrire du hp et je me suis souvenue que j'avais cette fiction en attente. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le début et j'ai finalement trouvé. Cependant, il sera, je pense, un peu moins long que les autres et… Ben l'histoire en elle-même vient d'avoir de nouveaux éléments qui la rallongent. Enjoy !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Solutions_

« Beaucoup d'hommes naissent aveugles, et ils ne s'en aperçoivent que le jour où une bonne vérité leur crève les yeux. » La Machine infernale

Hermione parcourait la chambre à coucher de Ron avec colère. Son petit ami se contentait de la suivre des yeux en caressant les cheveux de Harry qui dormait toujours.

« Quand je penses qu'il savait !! Ron tu te rends compte !! Il savait !! Même Severus… Même lui il… Raaaaaaaah ! Il n'est pas question que j'aille encore dans cette école ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur retour dans la pièce.

Ron lui était étonnement calme, pas qu'il n'était pas en colère, non il réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« Où comptes nous faire aller Hermione ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le rouquin comme frappé de stupeur. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant un peu plus, et ouvrit la bouche les yeux dans le vague.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai…J'ai dis ça sur un coup de tête… Il faut que je fasse des recherches… Je… OH ! »

La jeune fille eut comme une illumination, son cri fit sursauter Ronald, elle lui attrapa vivement les mains, les secouant au rythme de ses mots.

« Je… Je crois que j'ai trouvé !! Non… Je vais me renseigner… Mais… Bon il nous reste deux semaines pour… Oui… Ron ! Il faut que tu parles à ta mère. Essaye d'être… Parle lui avec tact, il faut qu'elle contacte Remus… Oui voilà. Je vais… Je vais voir côté moldu… Il faut que j'appelle mes parents ! »

Ron regarda éberlué sa petite amie quitter précipitamment la chambre. Il grimaça, Hermione avait toujours cette manie de ne jamais dire ce qu'il en était ! Il baissa ses yeux avec tendresse sur son meilleur ami dont il caressait toujours les cheveux. Qu'importe ses manières de faire, il avait totalement confiance en sa petite amie et celle-ci trouverait forcément une solution, comme toujours.

…

A la fin de la journée, un petit groupe était réuni dans l'excentrique maison des Weasley. Remus avait été appelé d'urgence du fin fond de l'endroit où il s'était retiré par une Madame Weasley affolée et surtout en colère. Ron avait beau avoir suivit le conseil de Hermione, sa mère… Bref était sa mère. Il raconta une nouvelle fois au loup-garou ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami, avec en spectateur, son père qui était rentré plus tôt ce jour là ainsi que les jumeaux. Ca n'est que le retour de la jeune fille qu'il aimait qui permit de calmer l'instinct de protection de loup garou dont était pourvu Remus Lupin. Celle-ci lui démontrant par a et par b que ça n'allait servir strictement à rien sinon de blesser d'avantage Harry de savoir un être qui l'aimait en prison à cause de lui.

Ils étaient tous maintenant attablés se regardant en silence après que Hermione leur demanda de se taire. Elle avait une solution.

« J'ai trouvé où nous allions étudier. J'ai aussi trouvé un maître pour préparer Harry. » Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage, mais on sentait tout de même la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir en sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard.

« Il faut que tu nous expliques Hermione, comment as-tu fais ? » lui demanda Arthur Weasley, disant à haute ce que pensait les autres personnes présentes, ils hochèrent la tête.

« En fait… Hm. Autant commencer par le début, elle respira un grand coup pour calmer son excitation. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, j'étais comblée. Voilà que cette simple petite lettre expliquait toutes les choses bizarres qui se passaient autour de moi. Quand je me suis trouvée à Poudlard, j'ai vite déchanté en me rendant compte de la façon dont on traitait les gens comme moi, d'origine moldu. Je me suis donc posée des questions, aurais-je pu avoir dans ma famille des ancêtres sorciers qui m'auraient transmit leur pouvoir ? Après plusieurs recherches pendant les vacances entre ma deuxième et troisième année, j'ai fini par avoir une réponse. Les Honore étaient en France l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers aristocratique. Ils étaient puissants et ont longtemps dominé une partie du monde sorcier, un peu comme les Malefoy mais en encore plus puissant. L'un des fils de Guillaume Honore, s'acoquina avec une jeune anglaise malheureusement moldu. Guillaume ne l'accepta pas et força son fils à quitter la jeune femme. Cette même jeune femme se trouva être enceinte mais se garda bien de le dire à l'homme qui l'épousa à son retour en Angleterre. C'est un peu avant de mourir qu'il le sut mais ça c'est une autre histoire. L'enfant que la jeune femme eut fut une fille. Cette jeune fille se maria avec un jeune fermier anglais qui se nommait Edward Granger. Elle mourut en faisant naître le grand père de mon père, Harvey Granger. Et voilà. J'ai réussi à prendre contact avec l'un des descendants des Honore, Michel Honore. C'est un sorcier très puissant et aussi très vieux. Il a… Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il doit être aussi vieux que les... Flamel. Lui aussi il a trouvé comment la crée je pense. Bref ! Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage en France et ben il m'a dis que je pouvais venir quand je voulais. Voilà ! »

Les regards surpris des gens en face d'elle la décontenancèrent et elle rougit. Ron fut le premier à parler.

« Wo ! Tu as fais tout ça sans nous en parler ?! »

« Eh bien, c'était pour moi que je faisais ces recherches… C'était… mon secret familial. »

Remus prit la parole.

« Donc vous comptez étudier à BeauxBâtons? »

« Hm pas exactement. Je ne pense pas. Michel nous donnera certainement des précepteurs. Il peut se le permettre. »

« Il faut le dire à Harry maintenant » murmura Ronald, et ils acquiescèrent. Certainement que ça n'allait pas être facile.

…

Convaincre Harry de quitter Poudlard fut plus facile qu'ils ne le crurent. Ses deux amis lui avaient raconté l'entretien avec Dumbledore et Severus. Son visage avait été neutre mais ses amis sentirent qu'il menait un combat intérieur. Il n'était qu'un pion dans la guerre que se menait Voldemort et Dumbledore. Un vulgaire pion qui devait en plus se sacrifier.

Il fut content pour Hermione lorsqu'elle lui raconta les recherches qu'elle effectua sur son héritage. Et se contenta d'hocher la tête quand la jeune fille lui demanda si il voulait partir en France.

« Tu vas presque tout quitter Harry tu es sur ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dises Hermione ? Toi tu n'as pas mal en sachant que tu quittes Poudlard ? Moi c'est le premier endroit où je me suis senti chez moi. Bien sur que je souffre. Mais ça n'est rien face à ce que j'ai subis. C'est un nouveau départ et je suis prêt à partir. »

Hermione le sera dans ses bras, essuyant gentiment les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Harry. Elle se retint de parler de Severus, pas question d'embêter son ami avec ses élucubrations, il était encore trop fragile.

« Et on sera là pour porter ton sac avec toi. » lui murmura-t-elle.

…

« Et voilà ! Toutes vos affaires qui étaient restées à Poudlard sont là ! Je vais trier ce qui peut-être garder ou pas d'accord ? Ginny !!!! Viens m'aider ! Tu as passé suffisamment de temps dans ta chambre !!! »

Madame Weasley venait de récupérer les affaires de son fils et des amis de son fils à Poudlard. Elle avait dû se retenir devant Dumbledore mais les faits étaient là. Elle ne lui faisait plus autant confiance qu'avant et c'était pareil pour Remus. Heureusement que la pleine lune était passé ne le laissant pas au meilleure de sa forme car il serait sûrement aller demander des comptes au professeur de Potion qu'ils n'avaient pas vu pendant leur visite. Une chance pour lui. La femme soupira puis s'assit sur une chaise. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vu pas les regards inquiets de ses trois fils.

« Ca va maman ? » lui demanda Fred, l'un des jumeaux.

Elle sursauta.

« Oui oui ça va. Je me disais juste que Ronald va me manquer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux le rejoindre avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette. »

« Non. Seuls eux peuvent venir par le moyen sorcier. Ce sorcier tien à son intimité. On ne les verra pas souvent. »

« C'est pas grave ! Je suis sur que tout ira bien. » Essaya de rassurer George. Ils virent leur mère hocher la tête puis, reprenant du poil de la bête, aller chercher sa fille pour trier les affaires des trois adolescents.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Harry et de Hermione au Terrier. Il fut décider qu'ils passeraient les vacances de Noël avec les Weasley et qu'ils embarquent deux jours après par voie aérienne pour la France passant là-bas le Nouvel an. Les trois amis avaient passés les plus grandes parties de leur temps a resté enfermer dans la chambre de Ronald pour parler d'on ne savait quoi.

Harry s'était remis rapidement de son agression même si il en gardait des cauchemars horribles en plus des habituels visions de torture que Voldemort lui envoyait. Hermione lui expliquait comment parler quelques mots de français juste le temps d'arriver au manoir des Honore.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent sursautés les trois adolescents qui étaient enfermés encore une fois dans la chambre de Ronald. Molly passa la tête à travers la petite ouverture puis entra totalement dans la chambre. Elle portait trois valises version miniatures qu'elle déposa sur le sol et auxquelles elle rendit la taille normale.

« Vos valises ont été faîtes ou presque. Harry je pense que tu devrais refaire entière ta garde robe. Ces vêtements étaient tellement… J'ai cru que c'étaient des chiffons ! »

Le brun eut un sourire d'excuse et Hermione prit la parole.

« Il faut qu'on aille sur le chemin de travers. Là bas on achètera de quoi suffire à Harry le temps du voyage. C'est mieux que l'on complète sa garde robe quand on arrivera là-bas. »

Madame Weasley fit la moue mais sortie de la chambre.

« On ira juste cet après midi alors. Soyez près à 14h. »

…

Sur le chemin de Travers, Harry passa à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, où il en sortie avec une énorme bourse remplie de gallion. Ils passèrent ainsi leur après midi à flâner dans la petite rue pourtant si fréquentée. Un petit sort de désillusion empêchait les passants de reconnaître dans le jeune homme petit et chétif le célèbre Survivant.

Là-bas, ils passèrent à l'animalerie acheter deux trois bricoles pour leur voyage mais Hermione décida que c'était mieux de passer dans le monde des moldus. Là-bas elle fit quelques emplettes et convainquit Ron d'acheter des vêtements moldus pour passer inaperçu parmi eux.

Rentrer au Terrier, les adolescents terminèrent de préparer leur valise. Se regardant difficilement dans les yeux. Harry se sentait coupable de les forcer à partir.

A suivre

Alors… D'habitude je ne m'étends pas en fin de chapitre sur cette histoire mais là j'y suis obligée. Pour prévenir et m'excuser de mon absence (j'avais dis semaine prochaine et c'était le mois prochain), je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire comme je le faisais avant à cause de mes examens conséquents de première littéraire. Il faut que je pense à ce que je vais faire en quittant l'école le tout en ne ratant pas mon bac ce que j'avoues est un peu dur. Donc il y aura certainement un chapitre par mois. Désolée. Ensuite… Je suis consciente de la médiocrité de ce chapitre mais bizarrement je n'étais pas inspirée pour la fin, de plus ça modifie tout de même l'histoire que j'avais en tête ! Voilà voilou… Je pense que c'est tout. Je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiews ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris. Bonne année !!!

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Miaka-chan** : effectivement, Dumby est méchant mais en un sens il a raison.

**Dalou28 :** Merci pour tes rewiews ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaît toujours !

**Nepheria** : Euh tu viens de la lire !

**Lilyp :** C'est cool que tu ais aimé la réaction de Hermione. Je pensais que ses pleures allaient vous agacer mais non . Après, oui Dumbledore peut paraître méchant mais il a raison non ?

**Marie :** merci


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

Note 3 : J'ai écris ça mercredi, le bac et tout ça, me streeeeeesse et pour décompresser… Hp c'est conseiller xD. Donc voilà ! Enjoy ?

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Surprise_

« On finirait par devenir vraiment fou, ou par mourir, si on ne pouvait pas pleurer. »  
Guy de MAUPASSANT, Fort comme la mort

Toute la famille Weasley avec les Granger, et oh surprise, les Dursley, se trouvaient au London Heathrow Airport. Hermione avait raconté sommairement ce qui c'était passé avec Harry à ses parents, et du fait de ses 16ans et qu'elle serait bientôt majeur (dans le monde sorcier) lui accordèrent leur approbation. L'amitié était une chose précieuse qu'il fallait chérir, qui plus ait, elle allait chez de la famille, lointaine mais de la famille quand même et puis ils utiliseraient la méthode moldu pour correspondre et celle là fonctionnait.

Parmi la plupart des effusions d'amour et d'adieu, la famille Dursley faisait pâle figure : en plus ne pas être très discret, la manière dont ils observaient les rouquins ne donnait aucun doute quand à leur pensées. Harry mal à l'aise se tenait face à eux, les yeux baissés. Il n'allait certainement plus les revoir.

En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas autant souffert que l'on pourrait croire chez cette famille. Déjà il n'était pas un enfant battu (si l'on exceptait Dudley mais tout les enfants du quartier y étaient passés) ce qui était un bon point, et les dernières années qu'il avait dû passé en leur présence s'était plutôt bien passé, un accord tactique s'étant instauré ; « pas de bruit, pas de problèmes ». L'adolescent sursauta quand Pétunia Dursley le prit dans ses bras, et visiblement son mari et son fils devaient avoir les mêmes questions que lui. La femme se recula finalement et posa de chaque côté du visage de Harry ses mains, de sorte de plongé son regard dans celui de son neveu.

« Prend soin de toi Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas forcément été la tante aimante que j'aurais pu être mais je tiens tout de même à toi. Elle soupira et murmura, si tout avait été si différent… »

« Ben… Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry regarda sa tante les yeux écarquillés. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette femme qu'il avait tant hait pour son désintéressement et son mépris pour lui, lui sorte cette phrase un jour. Il sourit.

« Merci Tantine »

Pétunia hoqueta de surprise et se détourna en mettant une main sur sa bouche. C'était la première qu'il l'appelait ainsi, et c'était étrangement plus proche du « tante », qu'il avait appris depuis petit à dire. La femme blonde sortie de l'aéroport prétextant une fatigue subite.

Vernon Dursley, lui aussi mal à l'aise se contenta de serrer la main d'Harry en lui disant de prendre soin de lui. Harry se douta bien qu'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot mais fut tout de même content de finir une relation plus que détestable et longue de 16ans sur ça.

Dudley Dursley, lui, s'approcha de Harry et lui mit une grosse bourrade dans le dos en souriant. Visiblement, il avait un énorme trou de mémoire quand à la manière dont il traitait son cher cousin depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

« J'oublierai jamais que tu m'as sauvé la vie mec et même si on ne s'est pas toujours bien entendu (« quel euphémisme » pensa Harry) j'espère que tu arriveras à battre ton lord machin ! Tu nous sauveras tous en plus ! L'énorme adolescent lui fit un clin d'œil. Profite bien des françaises, il parait qu'elles sont chaudes comme la braise ! »

Harry eut un pauvre sourire après s'être retenu de tomber sous la violence de la « petite bourrade » et regarda les derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie s'en aller. Il retourna vers ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient observé toutes les scènes s'étant déroulées sous leurs yeux, content des adieux en bons termes. La voix impersonnelle sortant des hauts parleurs annonça l'embarquement de leur vol vers Paris et c'est avec regret que les trois adolescents se détachèrent du petit groupe. Se faisant au revoir avec les mains et après avoir présentés leurs papiers à la douane, ils disparurent dans le long couloir reliant l'aéroport à l'objet volant.

C'était la première fois pour Harry et Ron qu'ils prenaient l'avion. Ils stressaient tous les deux mais pour des raisons totalement différentes.

Harry était soulagé de quitter l'Angleterre mais en même temps inquiet de se diriger vers un endroit inconnu tandis que Ronald était angoissé de devoir rester plusieurs heures dans un _objet _de métal dans les airs. Il pesta en s'asseyant s'attirant des regards courroucés.

« Comment un truc _moldu _peut-il voler sans utiliser de la magie ?! Tu es sur Hermy ?! Franchement déjà que porter ces trucs bizarres ne m'enchante pas…. » Il tira sur le jean noir dont il était affublé. Hermione avait choisi des vêtements moldu pour les habiller le temps du voyage et qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer et les choix, qu'elle avait fais, étaient très bien. Ce que Ron n'avait pas encore remarqué, celui-ci doutant sérieusement que le simple fait de ne pas porter de robe n'était _pas_ normal.

« Roooon ! S'exclama la jeune fille exaspérée. Déjà que c'est Michel qui nous paye le billet, tu devrais t'estimer heureux ! Et je te ferais dire que j'ai déjà voyagé plusieurs fois en avion et que je ne m'en porte pas mal ! »

« Mouais… » Il n'était définitivement pas convaincu.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis la vieille, se contentant de répondre quand on s'adressait à lui. Elle posa une main sur son bras et il sursauta.

« Ca va Harry ? » lui demanda une voix douce, il lui fit un sourire candide.

« Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. ». Exactement. Ca n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter sa meilleure amie pour des petites nausées et des maux de tête, sûrement un contrecoup de toutes ses agitations pendant Noël et pour le départ.

…

Contre toutes les attentes de Ron, le voyage se passa sans agréablement bien. Une voiture les attendait à leur sortie de l'aéroport, devant les conduire au château où logeait le comte Honore. Toute la petite troupe se permit de pousser des « ho » et des « ha » d'admiration en passant devant certains paysages totalement nouveaux et des monuments dont ils avaient déjà entendus parlé mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Hermione avait beau être déjà venu ici deux ou trois fois, elle était toujours contente de voir ça. Après plusieurs heures de routes, la voiture s'engagea dans une petite allée perdu au fin fond de la compagne où après avoir ressenti un petit mal à l'aise en passant un drôle de poteau, elle se gara devant une imposant demeure qui n'était pas sans rappeler un Poudlard, l'une des seules références en matière de châteaux qu'ils avaient, version miniature.

Le « oh merde c'est grand » de Ron traduisit leurs pensées, Hermione n'était en fait jamais allée dans la demeure principal de son ancêtre mais dans un de ses petits appartements en région parisienne.

Ils descendirent du véhicule pendant qu'un majordome et le chauffeur débarrassaient la voiture. Une servante vînt les chercher pour les conduire à l'intérieur.

« Dis donc il ne manque de rien ton comte Honore, il a des héritiers tu penses ? » murmura le petit ami de la brunette en pénétrant dans un immense salon où se trouvaient une cheminée, de grands rideaux cachant une grande bai vitrée, plusieurs fauteuils qui semblaient plus que confortables avec des petites tables basses et des commodes. Tous étaient gracieusement ouvragés et riches, les tons étaient dans le marron et beige. En y regardant de plus près, des objets anciens étaient mélangés avec des objets plus récents et électroniques. Un téléphone pas vraiment récent mais tout de même là avec un ordinateur portable branché sur une commode…

« Ha !! Vous voilà les jeunes ! » S'exclama une voix avec un fort accent ressemblant à celui de Fleur Delacourt, la fiancée du frère de Ron.

Une personne s'avança en souriant. Grand, mince, les cheveux entièrement blancs coupés courts avec une petite frange sur le côté, les yeux marrons chaleureux, un nez fin tout comme ses lèvres, son visage où se perdait quelques rides n'avait rien d'une personne de cent ans et plus. En fait, il n'avait vraiment rien d'une personne de cent ans. Il émanait de cet homme une prestance certainement due à son rang ainsi que du respect. Habillé en moldu, il portait une chemise argentée avec un pantalon blanc, au grand étonnement de Ronald, persuadé qu'un noble n'aimerait pas les moldu. Harry et Ron ressentirent tout de suite de la sympathie pour cet homme qui leur rappelait physique un peu Dumbledore. L'homme s'approcha d'eux et leur fit à chacun la bise. Ron adressa un regard choqué à Hermione qui eut un sourire désolé, elle murmura « c'est français ».

« Comment vas-tu ? » dit-il en français à la jeune fille en la serrant dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui répondit dans la même langue surprenant ses deux amis. L'homme se retourna vers eux et leur parla. La grimace d'incompréhension des garçons lui fit perdre son sourire et après un instant de réflexion, il se tapa le front en riant. Il murmura quelque chose puis s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Harry et Ron en français.

« Comment était le voyage ? »

« Euh… Bien merci » Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'avait fais le vieille homme. Il avait ressenti un petit souffle et il était sur qu'il n'avait plus la même manière de parler.

« Il vous a jeté un sort de parole, vous parlez français en ce moment. » expliqua Hermione en voyant le manège de son ami. Le plus roux d'entre eux eut un regard surpris en attrapant sa gorge dans un mouvement de protection. La jeune fille leva les yeux.

Une servante, différente de celle qui les avait conduit ici et qui, après un mouvement de tête, avait disparu de la pièce, leur apprit que leurs affaires étaient montées et que le repas était prêt, interrompant le groupe. Il n'y avait qu'une heure de décalage entre l'Angleterre et Paris mais parti à 7h, ils étaient arrivés au château à 12h et non fatigué, leurs estomacs criaient famines, surtout celui du survivant qui n'avait rien mangé le matin le ventre trop noué pour ça.

« Je vous propose d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à vos chambres et qu'ensuite vous veniez me rejoindre dans la salle à manger d'accord ? »

D'un hochement de tête collectif, les trois adolescents suivirent la servante qui était restée dans la pièce. Elle les conduisit vers un escalier dont ils montèrent un seul étage et leur montra leurs chambres dont les portes étaient côtes à côtes.

« Pensez très fort à la chambre que vous désiriez avoir en touchant la porte puis rentrez-y. Je vous laisse à présent. »

Elle s'inclina puis redescendit prestement l'escalier en ébène sombre.

« Tu penses que se sont des chambres magiques ? » demanda Ronald en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Tout ce qu'il y a dans cet endroit est baigné dans de la magie. » lui répondit sa petite amie.

Harry ne dit rien, fermant les yeux en appuyant sur la porte de sa chambre. Il visualisait dans sa tête la chambre qu'il avait toujours désirée et qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant de même avec ses yeux. Décidément il était vraiment garçon à être impressionner. En effet, derrière la porte en ébène se trouvait une pièce qu'il jugeait parfaite.

Un ordinateur dans un coin, un lit deux places, les murs avaient de la moquette bleu ciel alors que sur le sol, elle était verte. Un bureau, aussi grand qu'une des tables de la bibliothèque de Madame Pince, un poster des Bizzar's Sisters, une cheminée. Mais surtout, ce fut la bibliothèque remplie de livres de DFCM, français ( !), qui le combla. Quelque chose attira son attention dans la grande pièce. Derrière la porte, un berceau ! Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, sortant déjà de la pièce pour rencontrer Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient déjà dehors.

A suivre

Petit ajout : J'ai coupé une partie de la fin de ce chapitre, n'ayant pas le temps de la modifier et donc pour me faire pardonner je ferais peut-être la suite la semaine prochaine : les vacances arrivent et je suis assez déprimée pour avoir rater le bac blanc de français écrit…. N'empêche me plonger dans « Pardon » est pour moi une chose relaxante. Comme quoi…. Si ça continue, je devrais mettre pose pour mes fictions de Naruto xD. Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos rewiews. Je dois dire qu'elles me boostent et ne me donnent qu'une envie, vous satisfaire. Savoir que l'on aime ce que j'écris… C'est euphorisant ! Je ne veux pas paraître présomptueuse mais ça me donne l'impression d'être un auteur pas si mauvais que ça ! Brefouille je vous mets les rar. Je vous demande, préférez-vous un énorme bond dans le temps ou un chapitre encore concernant Michel qui n'est en soit pas un personnage si important que ça, et dont le bond dans le temps ne se fera pas autant sentir je pense ? A vous de choisir moi j'hésite trop !

**Réponses aux rewiew anonymes :**

**Miaka-chan :** D'abord, merci d'aimer ma fiction xD. C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas Dumby, mais bon apparemment plein de personnes sont dans ton cas !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

Note 3 : Bac blanc de français à moitié réussit et basta pour le reste ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard accumulé pour ce chapitre mais je bloquais sur les sauts dans le temps qui à mon goût se font trop nombreux mais, malheureusement trop utiles à l'histoire pour être négligés. Le personnage de Michel m'ayant aussi posé problème quand à son développement ou non, j'ai besoin que vous me dîtes si l'histoire dérape ou pas, si ce chapitre était cohérent ou pas car j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il est d'une médiocrité importante.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Révélations_

« Toute puissance est faible, à moins que d'être unie. »  
Jean de LA FONTAINE, Fables. Tome 1

Une semaine s'était terminée depuis leur arrivée dans le château des Honore. Il apparaissait que seul Michel y vivait, Michel et les nombreux serviteurs. Cet endroit leur réservait plusieurs surprises. Tout d'abord le deux étage était inaccessible, une porte devant l'entrée de l'escalier y scellant l'entrée. Ensuite le premier étage leur était exclusivement réservé et enfin le troisième était l'appartement de Michel, cela était dans la plus petite aile du château, car, celui-ci en contenait quatre.

Ensuite, Harry c'était aperçut que bien que le vieil homme pratiquait de la magie, il n'utilisait pas de baguette, or il était persuadé que c'était impossible.

Pour les divertir, Michel leur fit visiter tous les monuments historiques de France, leur apportant ainsi une culture qu'ils n'avaient pas, même pour Hermione. L'histoire le passionnait et la manière dont il narrait les batailles auxquelles il avait assisté était captivante. De plus, l'endroit où il avait installé son château, Bailleul une campagne au Nord de la France, regorgeait d'histoire de sorcellerie, les servantes racontant avec plaisir les histoires de leurs aïeuls.

Le jour du nouvel an se passa sans problème si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la morosité des trois adolescents qui se disaient qu'au même moment, leurs anciens camarades de classe s'amusaient certainement tous ensemble.

Michel les convoqua dans son bureau un mois après leur installation complète, cette convocation sonnant comme une chose officielle. Les trois adolescents assis confortablement en face du vieil homme se demandaient, sachant vaguement de quoi il en retournait, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène. Avec un signe de main, il congédia la servante présente dans la pièce et fit un signe de la main, les scrutant toujours, un souffle fit bouger leurs cheveux.

« J'ai placé un _Silencio_, _Discretio_ et un _Fidelis Fides _sur nous et dans cette pièce, notre conversation ne sera jamais divulguée qu'elle soit importante ou pas. »

Michel darda son regard sur Hermione.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer exactement la situation ? Exactement en n'omettant aucun faits. »

Avec appréhension, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers Harry, celui hocha la tête, donnant ainsi son assentiment. Hermione respira, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait dire et comment le faire puis aspirant une goulée d'air commença à parler.

« Connaissez-vous Lord Voldemort ? »

Michel prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je sais qui il est. C'est jeune sang-mélé qui souhaite asservir les moldu par la magie noir. Bien que nous soyons proche de l'Angleterre, les sorciers français ne sont pour l'instant que très peu concernés, seuls ceux ayant de la famille là-bas ou faisant parti du ministère de la Magie savent ce qu'il se passe. »

Hermione grimaça.

« En vérité, Voldemort ne cherche pas à _asservir_ les moldu mais à les _exterminer_, et ça, jusqu'au dernier. Tu me dis que les français ne sont que très peu concernés, cependant, si Voldemort arrive à régner sur l'Angleterre, il ne s'arrêtera pas là et je suis certaine qu'il s'en prendra au reste de l'Europe. De plus que je sois certaine ou pas qu'il le fasse n'est pas important il _le fera _et nous devrons l'arrêter. En fait, c'est Harry qui doit l'arrêter. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler, donnant un effet dramatique par sa pause, mais Michel reprit à sa place.

« C'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter. Je ne vais pas te faire continuer alors que je connais tous ce qui s'est passé depuis très longtemps. »

Les regards surpris des trois jeunes devant lui le forcèrent à s'expliquer.

« Voyez-vous, par mon grand âge, je pourrais me transformer en ermite et ne pas m'occuper du monde extérieur cependant, j'aime être informé de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Dans ton cas mon garçon, je sais _tous_ ce qui t'es arrivé, avant et après ta naissance. Ta destiné est terrible et je suis conscient qu'être manipulé ne doit pas t'aider dans tes choix. Harry, je te pose une question, libre à toi d'y répondre. Souhaites-tu vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

Le regard grave mais franc, l'ancien plongeait ses yeux marron dans ceux verts de Harry. Celui-ci, conscient que cette question aurait des répercussions sur la suite des évènements réfléchit sérieusement. Il avait fui l'Angleterre et le professeur Dumbledore pourtant si il était sincère au plus profond de lui-même, c'était Severus Rogue qu'il avait fui, lui et tous ce qui pouvait le lui rappeler. Seul lui pouvait tuer une fois pour toute Voldemort et il le savait. Il le savait depuis si longtemps et de toutes façons, la cicatrice sur son front le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle était douloureuse et que Voldemort lui transmettait des visions de torture. Harry n'avait pas le choix et voulait en finir avec cet homme qui ne l'était plus vraiment.

L'adolescent leva les yeux qu'il avait baissé et les plongea à son tour dans ceux de Michel.

« Oui. »

Hermione et Ron se mirent à haleter, inconscients d'avoir retenu leur respiration depuis que Michel avait posé la question. La brune semblait admirative et soutenait visiblement son ami, tout comme son petit ami.

Michel eut un sourire et se pencha en arrière, s'étant avancé sur son fauteuil pour parler à Harry.

« Bien. Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, malheureusement, si tu veux détruire Voldemort, tu n'es pour l'instant pas assez puissant. Et vous non plus si vous souhaitez l'aider dans sa tâche. » Rajouta-t-il en regardant malicieusement Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci rougirent.

« Voici ma deuxième question et malheureusement elle ne sera pas la dernière. Voudriez-vous que je vous prépare à cette inévitable confrontation ? Je suis assez vieux pour avoir vu et connu des choses qu'il n'existe quasiment plus aujourd'hui et je pense être assez fort pour vous être utile. »

Sans aucune hésitation, les trois jeunes acceptèrent, faisant ainsi rire le vieil homme. Il reprit soudainement son sérieux, comme se souvenant de quelque chose.

« Harry, ma troisième question sera je pense la plus dur quant à sa réponse. Aurais-tu remarqué quelques choses anormales chez toi ou autour de toi. »

Le brun qui s'était crispé en entendant la question de Michel sembla longuement hésité à répondre, mais voulant être honnête, il hocha la tête restant cependant muet. Le berceau qui s'était matérialisé dans sa chambre avait maintenant d'autres objets du même type pour lui tenir compagnie, se tassant dans la petite « prison » de bois qui en parallèle s'était étoffée pour devenir magnifique.

« Pourrais-tu me dire quelles sortes d'anomalies, en plus de tes symptômes physique que tu as tenté de dissimuler ? »

« Des… Des objets de… De bébé apparaissent dans ma chambre. »

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau, Michel réfléchissant, Ronald et Hermione inspectant le visage de leur ami pour savoir pourquoi il leur avait caché ses informations visiblement capitales. Harry regardait ses pieds, triturant ses doigts.

« Je suis persuadé que tu sais ce qu'il se passe, n'est ce pas Harry ? Et ça va se confirmer dans les mois qui vont suivre. »

Discernant le mal être du jeune homme face à lui, le vieille homme se tue. Il était jeune et faire face à une nouvelle responsabilité et de ce type ne devait pas être facile à assimiler. Compréhensif, Michel changea le sujet de la conversion sur leur étude cela fonctionnant avec Hermione et mettant mal à l'aise Ron. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement se mettant à participer à son tour à la conversation. Hermione lorgnant discrètement sur son meilleur ami se promit de parler du secret de leur ami.

« Que nous caches-tu Harry James Potter ? »

Hermione s'était calmement installée sur le lit du brun, son petit ami à ses côtés. Dévisageant Harry, qui assit sur un pouf lisait tranquillement un livre sur la magie blanche, elle tapota la place à sa droite de sorte qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Il s'exécuta en soupirant.

« Veux-tu que nous placions le _Fidelis Fides _? » lui demanda la brune subitement inquiète sur la gravité du secret de son ami.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non ça n'est pas utile et de toute les façons dans quelques mois ça se verra. Revelatum. »

D'un signe de tête, brun montra les objets qui invisibles jusqu'à alors s'entassaient à présent dans un berceau dans un coin. Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à travailler activement alors que Ronald fixait bêtement les objets.

« La chambre nous donne ce que nous _désirons_ mais ce dont nous avons _besoin_ non ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, suivant des yeux leur amie se lever pour arpenter la pièce, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Ron ! Aboya-t-elle brutalement, Tu ne m'avais pas dis que les sorciers gay pouvaient avoir des enfants ? »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Harry et ensuite vers la brune.

« Oui c'est vrai mais… Enfin, il faut des sentiments pour ça et une symbiose magique. »

« Que veux-tu dire par symbiose magique ? »

« En terme technique, la symbiose est l'association de deux organismes différents pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Chez les sorciers, c'est un peu la même chose mais en même temps plus compliqué. Chaque sorcier a sa propre magie qui est marquée, cette magie est transmise aux générations suivantes. C'est comme ça que chacun des membres d'une famille de sorcier ont une ressemblance avec leur magie malgré les nombreuses modifications dues aux mariages et procréations extérieures. Cette magie propre et pourtant marquée a une sorte de magie opposée qui ensemble forment une symbiose. C'est pourquoi souvent dans des temps plus anciens, on mariait les membres d'une famille aux membres d'une autre famille avec une magie différente ce qui permettait d'obtenir une puissante descendance. Ces mariages ont d'ailleurs causé des problèmes avec les sangs-purs car à force de marier tous le monde avec le tous le monde d'en face, ils étaient obligés d'obtenir une symbiose imparfaite : les magies marquées savent se reconnaître. Hors de ce contexte historique, les sorciers gays par leur forte envie de procréer ont réussi grâce à leur magie marqué et à la symbiose magique de créer un être issu du mélange de la magie lors des rapports sexuels. Cependant, cet être doit être issu de deux magies différentes qui ont formé la symbiose, d'où la difficulté d'avoir un enfant chez les sangs-purs gays, ils sont obligés d'aller voir ailleurs ! »

Le temps d'assimiler l'information, Hermione et Harry, bouches bées, regardaient Ronald comme un être différent. La brune fronça pourtant les sourcils.

« Ca voudrait dire que… Deux sorciers couchant ensemble et ayant une magie différente pourraient avoir un enfant ? »

Ronald secoua la tête de gauche à droite, dubitatif.

« Non, outre la symbiose magique, il faut que lors du rapport permettant la procréation, des sensations ou des sentiments soient prises en compte. L'amour, la peur, la colère mais exacerber, seuls des sorciers de puissance moyenne, avec une symbiose parfaite et ayant une très forte émotion lors du rapport sexuel peuvent enfanter. En l'occurrence, c'est le passif qui tombe enceint, la magie entoure le fœtus et montre sa présence par des symptômes identiques aux femmes enceintes. De plus, le sorcier enceint ne peut pas abuser de sa magie : l'enfant en a grandement besoin. »

Réfléchissant une nouvelle fois le visage de Hermione se décomposa au fur et à mesure, comme si une vérité lui était brutalement révélée. Elle se tourna vers son ami qui lui aussi venait de comprendre.

« Harry… Je enfin tu… Tu es… »

« Enceint ».

A suivre

_Cambiar Lingua Franceis :_ littéralement « changer langue français ». C'est le sort que Michel a utilisé pour modifier la langue que parlait Ron et Harry. Ce sort est annulable par un simple _Finite incuntatum_. Le sort original est « _Cambiar Lingua _» et il faut rajouter la langue que l'on aimerait parler. Seul quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant peut le faire et malheureusement, ce sort n'est plus que très peu utilisé.

_Fidelis Fides _: littéralement « Fidèle Foi ». C'est le sort que Michel a lancé lors de l'entretien avec Harry, Hermione et Ron. Il assure que les personnes qui l'ont subis ne puissent divulguer la conversation qu'elles ont eut après la pose du sort dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient et ceci même sous la torture.

* * *

Note de Tsuda : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! Enfin !! Le point final du chapitre ! Dieu que s'était long ! Waaaaa je suis tellement fière de mon histoire de symbiose magique. J'ai du faire des recherches Internet pendant tout le long du chapitre avec en plus le net qui bug… Brefouille… Je me demande si je ne vais pas préparer mes rar à l'avance que c'est long alors que je brûle d'excitation de poster le chapitre XD. 

Ha et un petit bonus : les sorts que j'invente au fur et à mesure de l'histoire seront notés en fin de chapitre.

**Réponses aux rewriters anonymes :**

**Lilyp** : Oui un berceau ! La réaction tu viens de la lire… Alors tu en penses quoi ?

**Miaka-chan :** Merci pour tes encouragements !! En fait je n'ai pas encore tous les résultats du bac blanc alors je croise les doigts ! J'espère que toi aussi tu l'auras ! Mais comme on dit, ça n'est que le blanc ! Mais tu as aussi le Tpe non ? Et puis sinon contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus et la suite elle t'a plus aussi ?!

Stromtrooper : Je pense que le berceau a confimé nombre de doutes et les tiens aussi :). Cet histoire va peut-être compliquer leur vie ou… ON verra bien n'est-ce pas ? Finalement j'ai décidé de deux bonds dans le futur pour le moment. Un petit et un moyen je verrais pour la suite ! Comme je le disais à Miaka-chan, je croise les doigts pour les résultats mais tu n'as pas faux, le seul bémol est que les notes comptent dans la moyenne. Sinon merci pour tes encouragements !!

**Au prochain chapitre !!! Et n'oubliez pas : je luuuuv les critiques et j'y réponds alors si ça vous tente de m'en laisser je suis partie prenante, de plus je les garde toutes !!! Bisouuux !**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol, mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

Note 3 : Je comptais me plaindre du peu de rewiew que j'ai par rapport aux lecteurs qui me lisent (16 rewiews pour 600 lecteurs) mais finalement je vais me contenter de remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire car c'est grâce à eux que j'ai envie de continuer à écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

« Un des plus grands malheurs de la vérité, c'est d'être invraisemblable. », _Herminie_

_L'homme marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'allée de pierre. Le paysage lugubre semblait s'allier à l'aspect sombre du personnage. Ses robes noires fouettaient violement ses jambes, le vent soufflant avec rage. Il atteignit avec un soulagement discret les imposantes portes en bois. Ses cheveux graisseux tombant lamentablement sur ses épaules trempées, l'homme frappa trois coups distincts et les portes s'écartèrent dans un grincement sinistre._

_Traversant les couloirs obscurs, il rumina mentalement ses futurs mots._

_« Sssseverusss. J'essspère pour toi que tu m'apportes des nouvelles intéressssantes » susurra la voix menaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. (ndb: tiens, une allitération)_

_S'agenouillant respectueusement, Severus Rogue baissa la tête, dévoilant son cou par soumission. _

_« Oui maître. Harry Potter a disparu. Dumbledore n'à pour l'instant rien annoncé au monde sorcier. »_

_Dans la noirceur de la pièce simplement éclairée par quelques bougies, une main blanchâtre, longue et effilée s'approcha d'un menton de la même pâleur, signe d'une intense réflexion._

_« Le vieux fou a perdu ssson sssauveur ? Eh bien nous allons nous faire un plaisir d'annoncer cette informasssion n'est ce pas ? Je vous invite à fêter cette victoire mes fidèles Mangemorts. Tu ressste ici Sseverusss »_

_Congédiant ses fidèles présents d'un mouvement de main, Voldemort observa le maître des Potions, tentant vainement de pénétrer dans son esprit. _

_Severus lutta un bon moment, crispant ses mains sur ses robes sans couleurs, puis se relâcha imperceptiblement, son maître avait cessé d'entrer en contact avec ses barrières mentales._

_Les sourcils inexistants de Voldemort se froncèrent. _

_« Dis moi Severussss depuis combien de temps Potter a-t-il disparu ? »_

_Le mangemort frissonna avant de répondre._

_« Ca fait quelques heures que je le sais maître. »_

_« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »_

_« Bientôt trois mois monseigneur. Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile de me prévenir. »_

_« Tu es professeur à Poudlard et tu ne te poses pas de questions sur l'absence de l'un de tes élèves, qui plus est Harry Potter ? »_

_« Il…, il hésita, Dumbledore a parlé d'un entraînement secret… Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il ne me fait pas totalement confiance. »_

_La baguette du Lord se leva alors qu'il lançait un sort de Torture sur Severus._

_« Endolorisss. Tu aurais dû te renseigner. Débrouille-toi pour que Dumbledore te fasse confiance. »_

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Un hurlement brisa le silence du manoir des Honoré alors qu'Harry Potter se débattait dans ses draps. Sa cicatrice en feu, il se redressa le corps recouvert d'une sueur froide. Des bruits de pas retentirent et sa porte s'ouvrit violement sous la poussée de Ronald Weasley accompagnée de sa petite amie Hermione Granger.

« Harry ça va ?! » s'écrièrent-ils tout deux paniqués.

L'adolescent encore empêtrer dans ses draps se penchant vers le sol et régurgita le dîner de la veille.

« _Desmedler. Resceretre. Recurvit_ »

Les couvertures s'élevèrent et, se pliant correctement, se disposèrent au coin du lit. Un verre d'eau apparut face à Harry et celui-ci l'accepta avec un regard reconnaissant pour sa meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Harry leur exposaient la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de réfléchir quelques minutes.

« Snape te couvrait ? Enfin il ne faut pas s'étonner… Après tout si Dumbledore était au courant pour ton viol… »

Silencieux, le brun était réfugié dans les bras de Ron, encore affecté par les visions de tortures auxquelles il avait assisté. Harry avait omis de préciser que ce qui le bouleversait était plus d'avoir revu Severus Snape qu'autre chose. Il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. De toutes les manières, comment faire en étant enceint de lui ? Harry passa une main sur son ventre plus que rond. Hermione lui jeta un regard attendri néanmoins voilé. Elle avait rapidement compris que son ami pensait toujours à son ancien professeur.

_«__** LE SURVIVANT A DISPARU !!!!!!!! CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PRONONCER-LE-NOM AU POUVOIR ?**_

_Ce matin très tôt, entre une et deux heures du matin, un rassemblement important de Mangemorts nous a été signalé. Des aurors ont été dépêchés sur place et n'ont pu que constater la fuite précipitée des serviteurs du mal ainsi que la mort des occupants du quartier de Godric's Hollow. Un message a semble-t-il été laissé par Vous-Savez-Qui, dénonçant Dumbledore comme un « Homme traître à son sang ayant perdu son pathétique sauveur » cependant nous n'en sommes totalement sûrs et un expert travaille en ce moment même pour certifier l'authenticité de cette déclaration. En souhaitant apporter le maximum d'information à nos lecteurs, nos reporters sont allés se renseigner à la source de ce problème, soit Albus Dumbledore, mais celui-ci refuse de nous parler. Devons-nous commencer à nous inquiéter quand à notre survie dans le monde sorcier ? Ce… »_

« Eh bien maintenant nous pouvons commencer à nous inquiéter. »

Michel leva les yeux pour les poser sur Harry. Celui-ci finissait de lire l'article de la gazette des Sorciers Anglaise en le passant à Ronald. Hermione qui avait dupliqué le journal lisait les autres informations relatant une possible disparition de Harry Potter, dit « Le Survivant ». Quand tout le monde eut fini de lire, toutes les têtes convergèrent vers le brun aux yeux verts. Mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux sur ses œufs brouillés.

« Harry le temps presse, je pense que tu t'en rends compte. »

« Hm. »

« Voldemort sait que tu n'es plus là et hier soir tu as eu une vision… »

Le vieil homme réfléchit quelques instants.

« De par ton statut d'homme enceint tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner aux sortilèges et aux potions avant un moment mais… Je peux t'aider à renforcer ton esprit. »

Le détournement du sujet fit relever la tête de Harry.

« Ha bon ? »

« Eh bien oui. Les arts de l'occlumencie et de la légimencie se distinguent par la magie de l'âme et non la magie physique. Je t'expliquerai ça plus en détail quand nous commencerons les cours… Cette après midi vers 14h ça te va ? »

« Ca n'est pas comme si j'avais autres choses de prévu Michel, alors oui j'accepte. »

Il rigola à sa réplique.

Les trois personnes présentent eurent un sourire indulgent en voyant Harry baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était enceint, le comportement de leur ami avait radicalement changé redevenant presque celui qu'il était avant. Plus enjoué, plus vivant, il rayonnait. Comme quoi, les habituelles remarques sur les personnes enceintes étaient vraies. Ceci dit, pour protéger l'enfant, il ne devait pas abuser de sa magie et se contentait de lancer des sorts mineurs comme « _lumos_ ». Son état nécessitait tellement de magie que même Michel en avait été étonné. Enfin, avant le diagnostique, après il avait eu un sourire mystérieux en s'assurant une dernière fois que « non Harry ne voulait pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant ».

De plus, les grossesses masculines étant normalement impossibles, la magie faisait en sorte qu'elles ne durent plus que nécessaire ce qui faisait que le troisième mois de grossesse pour l'homme était l'équivalent du sixième mois pour la femme. Malheureusement, les symptômes étaient les même pour tous et la France n'étant pas préoccupée, pour l'instant, de la guerre qui sévissait en Angleterre, ils se surprenaient à rire des envies parfois étranges ainsi que des sautes d'humeurs de leur ami, oubliant momentanément les soucis qui faisaient qu'ils devaient grandir plus vite et profitant de l'instant présent.

Ils finirent de manger en silence leur petit déjeuner, leurs esprits focalisés sur l'Angleterre et son seigneur des ténèbres.

…

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces grossesses sont aussi rapides. »

« Raaah ! Harry !! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre tout de même ! Des millions, que dis-je, des milliards de femmes aimeraient être à ta place ! » S'énerva Hermione.

« Oui mais quatre mois de… »

« Dis-toi que tu pourras t'entraîner plus rapidement. » lui lança avec amusement Ron.

« Mouais. »

Il fit la moue et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil où il était assit, regardant avec attention et envie les sorts que ses amis s'évertuaient à apprendre.

Les trois adolescents se trouvaient au deuxième étage, ouvert par Michel quelques semaines plus tôt. Cet étage était… difficile à décrire. Mélange de plusieurs siècles de cultures différentes on aurait pu le qualifier de musée, et c'était en quelque sorte cela. Le vieil homme leur avait ouvert la pièce en leur expliquant pourquoi il l'avait scellée.

« Cet endroit regorge de magie ancienne, et quand je dis de magie ancienne je parle de presque toutes les magies anciennes. J'ai pu rassembler lors de mes nombreux voyages toutes sortes d'objets magiques. Cet étage s'en est imprégné et… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais vous le constaterez vous-même. En tout cas, c'est l'endroit idéal pour un entraînement, et, il se racla la gorge, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les objets, _il _s'en chargera _lui_-même. »

Le seigneur Honoré les avait quitté sur cette note plus qu'étrange, laissant les trois jeunes adultes se demander qui était « _lui_ ». La réponse leur fut rapidement donné, « _il_ » c'était l'étage. Véritable parcours du combattant, le deuxième étage était mû d'une propre volonté. Seul Harry n'avait pas à en pâtir, le deuxième étage le ménageant à cause de l'être qui grandissait dans son abdomen, par contre Hermione et Ron… Harry avait bien mis dix minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle alors que ses deux amis avaient inter changé leur esprit.

Le deuxième étage aurait pu ressembler aux autres, ayant été construit sur les même modèles cependant, par sa magie, il changeait comme il le désirait, réservant surprises sur surprises aux visiteurs, comme la fois où il s'était transformé en jungle équatoriale l'espace d'une heure.

Néanmoins, Michel avait eu raison, de par l'énorme concentration magique qu'ils devaient avoir pour ne pas céder aux caprices du deuxième étage, Hermione et Ron augmentaient considérablement leur magie et connaissance en sorts. Harry, étrangement, n'avait pas besoin d'une concentration extraordinaire pour rester avec eux mais jalousait de leur apprentissage.

…

« Il faut que tu concentres plus. L'occlumencie est l'art de fermer son esprit. Imaginons que quelqu'un cherche à pénétrer dans ta maison qu'est ce que tu ferais ? »

« Hm, l'ancien Gryffondor réfléchit quelques secondes, je ferais tout pour ne pas le laisser entrer. »

« Très bien. Comment ferais-tu ? »

« Je mettrais des barrières tout autour et des sorts défensifs qui l'attaqueront »

« Oui et bien c'est de la même façon que tu dois procéder dans ton esprit. Imagine ton esprit comme une maison, et chacune de tes pensées comme un meuble de cette maison. L'intrus est comme un voleur qui veut prendre tous ces objets. Il y a deux modes pour protéger cette maison, laisser l'intrus entrer mais qu'il ne puisse rien voir ou toucher dans ta maison ou le chasser de devant ta porte »

Harry fronça les sourcils cherchant à imaginer une maison dans sa tête. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures avant de ranger convenablement sa « maison » en pensée et quand cela fut fait, Michel lui annonça la fin de la leçon.

« Quoi ?! Mais je… »

« Du calme Harry. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu es épuisé. De plus il faut que tu manges. Ca n'est pas la peine de te presser autant, c'est déjà formidable que tu ais pu construire la maison de tes pensées car très peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter de savoir le faire. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Pas de mais, allez, allons rejoindre Ronald et Hermione dans le jardin. »

A suivre

**Les sorts :**

_Desmedler : _Littéralement « Démêler » mélange du grec et du latin. Ce sort est utilisé par Hermione pour démêler les draps où Harry s'est empêtré. L'objet à démêler n'a pas besoin d'être prononcé il suffit de le penser très fort.

_Resceretre. : _Littéralement « Apparaître/Invoquer » mélange de grec et de latin, ce sort est utilisé par Hermione pour faire apparaître le verre d'eau qu'elle donne à Harry. Il ne permet pas d'invoquer d'être vivant.

Note de Tsuda : Hello les gens !!! Comment allez vous ? Comment ça vous êtes surpris ? On ne peut même pas faire de surprise ? Car s'en est bien une que je vous fais en postant ce chapitre une semaine après le suivant. J'ai longuement hésité sur sa construction mais j'en suis partiellement satisfaite, de toutes les manières je suis dure à satisfaire :s. Je n'en sais rien sur le chapitre suivant quant à sa venue mais je ferais mon possible : je suis très inspirée. Sinon pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, il ne doit pas rester plus de 4 ou un peu plus chapitre. De même pour PPEGB mais bon… (ndb: Ouaaaaiiiis!) Je suis plus pour les drames que les comédies en ce moment… C'est donc sur mon habituelle note que je me fais une joie de répondre aux rewiews. Bon en relisant les Rewiews je me suis rendue compte que vous attendiez tous la réaction de Harry sur sa grossesse alors ne vous inquiétez vous l'aurez mais pas maintenant:/.

**Réponses aux Rewiewers : **

**Miaka chan :** Tu sais moi à l'oral j'ai eu 10 pile alors… Et le tpe à mon grand étonnement ça c'est très bien passé !! J'espère que ça aura été de même pour toi . Tu as eu des nouvelles de Severus dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que ça t'a plu, et dans ce chapitre je ne montre pas trop Harry et son ventre désolée.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur: La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples: ….

Rated: T pour présence de viol, mais non détaillé.

Note 1: Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction «**pardonne moi**», un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2: Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

Note 3: Enjoy ? Finalement j'ai posté toutes les semaines !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Le commencement…_

Ils ont peur de réaliser leurs plus grands rêves, parce qu'ils croient ne pas mériter d'y arriver, ou ne pas pouvoir y parvenir."

Paulo Coelho , L'Achimiste

«Severus… Il… faut que tu ailles retrouver Harry… Ca fait…»

Le vieil homme toussa, crachotant du sang alors que le poison faisait rapidement effet dans son corps. Le maître de potion observait son mentor l'esprit partagé entre plusieurs sentiments.

«Albus gardez vos forces, nous sortons bientôt de cette grotte… Vous….» Le sorcier fut coupé.

«Non Severus. Nous savons tout deux ce qu'il va se passer! Voldemort est plus furieux que jamais et si il vous retrouve… Allez en France! J'avais prévenu Michel.»

«Je vous obéirais Albus, mais avant toutes choses, essayons de sortir vivant de cette grotte.»

Severus sentait le corps du vieil sorcier contre lui et s'étonnait qu'il soit aussi léger. Nul doute que depuis que cette maladie le rongeait, Dumbledore avait maigri mais il ne s'attendait pas à une perte de poids aussi importante. Le sorcier se laissa aller contre lui, échappant à la douleur en s'évanouissant. Le maître de potion fut certain d'entendre son directeur murmurer un «Pardonne-moi Harry.»

_**Au même momenten France :**_

«Allez-y jeune maître poussez encore ! Vous y êtes presque !!»

«HMMM! C'est vous qui le dîtes!!!» Grinça le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Harry Potter, était en ce moment même à demi couché sur un lit du deuxième étage qui en cette occasion avait été changé en salle d'accouchement sorcier. L'adolescent avait perdu les eaux puis ressenti des contractions en plein milieu d'un entraînement de Ron et Hermione et l'étage, plus précisément la pièce où ils se trouvaient dans l'étage, s'était mu sous leur yeux ébahie en une salle ressemblant murs pour ustensiles en salle d'hôpital.

Michel et deux servantes avaient été appelé en toute hâte par une Hermione complètement dépassé par les évènements bien qu'elle ait comme d'habitude pris le temps de se renseigner sur ce qui se passait lors des accouchements masculins sorciers. Seul Ronald calme s'était placé instinctivement aux côtés de son meilleur ami et lui avait pris la main dans le but de le rassurer.

Harry avait beau s'être préparer mentalement à ce moment de sa grossesse il ne s'attendait pas à une douleur si intense, l'impression que quelqu'un lui brisait les hanches et lui déchirait la peau, il en venait presque à trouver la douleur du viol minime, _presque_. De plus, ses attributs personnels avaient disparu le temps de l'accouchement, cette disparition l'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa douleur (1).

«Je vois la tête!» s'écria la servante, qui était aussi sage femme.

«Pousse encore mec.» l'encouragea son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci eut une grimace alors que Harry serra avec plus de force la sienne devenant de plus en plus blanche.

Hermione paniquée, papillonnait autour de ce petit monde aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que Michel assit à la droite de Harry essayait d'endiguer mentalement la douleur que lui procurait la main de son jeune élève tout en le rafraîchissant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa baguette.

Ronald leva les yeux lorsque l'enfant se retrouva enfin dans les bras de la sage femme, la main de son ami se desserrait lentement mais lorsque la servante déposa le bébé dans les bras de la deuxième infirmière, celle-ci qui s'occupa du bébé pour après le déposer dans l'un des deux berceaux… Deux berceaux?!

La main du roux s'écrasa une seconde fois dans celle de son meilleur ami alors que des nouvelles contractions se faisaient sentir. Harry Potter n'était pas enceint d'un mais de deux enfants.

…

«Deux bébés!Je n'arrive pas à y croire!» S'écriait régulièrement Hermione lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur les deux nouveaux nés tranquillement en train de dormir.

Harry était de retour dans sa chambre depuis quelques heures toutefois épuisé par tous les efforts qu'il avait du fournir pour la naissance des enfants. Appuyé au dessus des berceaux les trois adolescents s'émerveillaient devant les deux petits êtres encore un peu roses.

«Moi non plus Mione, moi non plus» murmurait le père en scrutant les berceaux.

…

Le soir Harry ne descendit pas trop obnubiler par les deux nourrissons, une fille et un garçon. La couleur de leurs yeux n'étant pas encore définitive, il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir mais l'ex Gryffondor était persuadé que sa fille aurait les yeux verts émeraudes de sa grand-mère et que son fils ceux noirs de leur père.

Une immense douleur transperça alors le cœur du brun, penser à l'homme qu'il aimait mais qui l'avait fais souffrir lui faisait tellement mal! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à oublier Severus Rogue. Une petite voix, pernicieuse lui sifflait aux oreilles qu'il en serait incapable, faible et lâche qu'il était. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que l'un après l'autre, les deux bébés se réveillaient, sentant la tristesse de leur géniteur. D'une main tremblante, Harry caressa la joue de sa fille.

«Lilianne…» dit-il doucement.

…

Severus courut aussi vite qu'il le put, fuyant le château de son enfance et leurs nouveaux occupants. Blessé, le maître des potions avait assisté impuissant à la mort de l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres, Albus Dumbledore.

Grâce à un regain de force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir en réserve, l'espion avait réussi à échapper aux nombreux sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient envahis le château quelques heures avant leurs arrivées. Dumbledore avait été tué par Macnair, celui-ci particulièrement heureux d'avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son maître n'avait pas vu le filament vert s'échappant de la baguette de Severus le frapper, il était mort avec stupeur.

Dès que les grilles de Poudlard furent dépassées, le mangemort en fuite transplana jusqu'en France pour s'écrouler devant le domaine de Michel Honoré.

…

«Seigneur!Maître Honoré! Maître Honoré!»

La jeune servante qui était sortie tôt le matin dans le but de descendre au village faire les courses avait trouvé sur les marches de la grande demeure un homme. Nul doute quant à sa robe qu'elle se tenait face à un sorcier mais un sorcier en bien mauvais état. Ensanglanté, le tissu noir était déchiré de partout laissant voir des plaies sanguinolentes, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et le teint pâle et maladif de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis plusieurs jours.

Etant une cracmol, la jeune femme ne put qu'essayer de soulever le corps lourd bien que maigre sous elle alors que ses cris se répercutaient sur les murs du manoir (2).

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus Snape se réveillait sauf et soigné dans un grand lit avec des draps blancs, un homme assit à ses côtés lançait de temps en temps un sort pour essuyer la sueur qui à cause de la baisse de sa fièvre le trempait. Le médicomage qui n'était autre que Michel Honore s'était appliqué à soigner les nombreuses plaies tout comme il avait soigné la myopie de Harry quelques jours après son arrivée.

«Que…»

«Chuuut! Avant de vous agitez buvez cette potion. Tenez. Buvez maintenant»

Un pot en verre contenant une potion rose entra dans son champ de vision et sans méfiance, Severus but le liquide. Il toussa en sentant la saveur poivréemais se senti immédiatement mieux, son mal de crâne avait disparu et sa vision était moins trouble pourtant une étrange somnolence le prit.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés courts se présenta.

«Bonjour Severus Snape Je suis Michel Honoré. Vous êtes en sécurité, en France. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que si il venait à mourir, vous viendriez ici. J'en déduis que ma vieille connaissance n'est plus de ce monde.»

«Je… Je dois immédiatement vous parlez des Horcruxes et…»

«Oui oui mon garçon ne t'en fais pas, mais pour l'instant repose toi.»

Dans une semi inconscience il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front puis se fut une nouvelle fois le noir total.

…

«…Fuse qu'il reste ici!»

«Voyons Harry…»

«NON! Vous ne comprenez pas je…»

La voix fut coupée par des cris et des pleures de bébés, plusieurs bébés. La voix s'adoucit alors que la deuxième voix essayait d'argumenter.

«Dumbledore est _mort_ Harry!Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de voir cet homme mais il le _faut_ bientôt le monde sera plongé dans un chaos total. Seul toi peut tuer Voldemort or tu n'es pas prêt, encore moins avec des enfants qui viennent de naître! Il nous faut de l'aide et _il_ peut nous l'apporter!»

«…D'accord il peut rester, mais qu'il s'approche de moi et je ne réponds plus de rien!»

Severus ferma les yeux s'assoupissant une nouvelle fois, son corps et sa magie récupérant lentement, les voix qui l'avaient réveillé lui semblaient familières, surtout la première qui provoquait en lui une douleur vive qu'il ne sentait qu'en pensant à Potter.

Michel s'avança pour poser une main sur l'épaule libre du jeune homme face à lui, ses yeux exprimaient son amitié et son soutien mais aussi l'implacabilité.

«Tu ne pourras pas le tuer Harry, ou en tout cas pas volontairement, parce que tu l'aimes toujours et qu'il est le père de tes enfants.»

Le garçon resta quelques seconds silencieux, berçant doucement son fils dans ses bras, il releva les yeux qu'il avait baissé pour les planter dans ceux son mentor.

«Je ….»

«Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je _sais_, je le sais très bien. Je vais aller le voir avec Hermione, Ronald risquerait de s'énerver et ça n'aiderait personne. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, ça ne fait que depuis quelques jours que tu as accouché, ta magie n'est pas totalement remise.»

«D'accord»

Il tourna les talons, un enfant dans ses bras, l'autre dormant paisiblement dans un berceau portatif.

Michel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ilmonte avec précaution les escaliers.

A suivre!

[1: car quoi que l'on dise les hommes tiennent à leurs bourses et ça n'est même pas pour rire!

[2: je sais que c'est un château mais c'est répétitif alors j'ai voulu changé un peu désolée

* * *

Note de Tsuda: Le chapitre aurait pu être plu long mais je trouve que la coupure est mieux ici, bien que j'aurais bien pu la faire après l'entretien tiens… Bref ce qui est fait est fait! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il nous rapproche dramatiquement vers la fin et j'avoue que ça me chagrine un peu de savoir que bientôt je mettrais le mot «fin» à cette histoire! Il doit rester trois chapitres maximum sachant que celui qui arrive nous donne une confrontation Harry/Severus, vii celle que tout le monde attendait! Alors je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… Hm comme je ne voudrais pas passer pour une chasseuse de rewiew je vais répondre gentiment à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'ont laissé et les remercier! D'ailleurs en y pensant, n'oubliez pas de donner votre mail pour le dernier chapitre pour que je puisse répondre à TOUS les anonymes sinon certains n'auront aucune réponse et ça serait triste pour le dernier chapitre!

**Réponses aux Rewriters: Exceptionnellement et suite à un bug de mon cher réseau sans fil je réponds à toutes mes rewiews ici mais cela ne se reproduira plus (enfin j'espère).Encore désolée: **

**Miaka-chan:** les envies de Harry ne seront malheureusement pas d'actualité sachant que cette fiction n'a pas été faites dans l'humour xD Sinon je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours!

**Brigitte 26**: le prochain chapitre répondra j'en suis certaine à ta question sur les bébés, Sevy et Harry. De plus je te suis reconnaissante de l'aimer autant!

**Lolie:** Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant xD, si tu aimes les mperg, j'ai deux autres fictions qui en parle Snarry too (oui je fais de la pub et alors? xD).

**Dalou 28:** Merci profondément pour tes encouragements ça me fait vachement plaisir par contre je ne sais pas si la vieille folle soit un bon prof de divination pour toi! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus!

**Leniewolf:** Contente que tu aimes, la réaction Harry/Snape pour le prochain chapitrepas de panique!

**Stormstropper**: effectivement, toutes tes suppositions ou presque se révèlent vrai: Harry a accouché dès le chapitre suivant, et il reprendra l'entraînement pour abattre Voldy, pourtant tu t'es trompée à un seul endroit: pour Harry, Snape et le bébé xD. Sinon en quoi tu es contente par rapport à la vision de Harry? Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi!

**Adenoide:** Tu n'as pas l'air de porter Dumby dans ton cœur! Pourtant j'avoue que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Pour Severus et Harry tu le sauras bientôt je garde le suspense!

**Nanou01:** merci

**Demon-Dray:** Tu as vu juste pour les jumeaux mais j'aime ces paires d'enfants! Ca évite d'en avoir d'autre au risque qu'ils ne s'entendent pas et en plus c'est mignon! Plus de réaction pour Dumby ou presque, tu verras bien pour le Snarry!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol, mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

Note 3 : Je préviens que dans le chapitre précédent j'ai commis une erreur par rapport aux prénoms des enfants : pour ceux qui verraient quelque chose de suspect lorsque Harry ne prononça que le prénom de sa fille c'était juste que je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme prénom pour le garçon ! De ce fait, pardon pardon !! En bref voilà, enfin la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Tu comprendras._

"Le Comte: - Qui t'a donné une philosophie aussi gaie?-Figaro: - L'habitude du malheur. Je me presse de rire de tout, de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer."

_Pierre Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais_

_« Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Voyons Severus ! Je vous connais depuis bien trop longtemps, vous ne m'aurez pas avec ce regard. Alors je répète, vous en êtes amoureux ? »_

_« Je suppose que si vous me connaissez si bien ça n'est pas vraiment une question que vous me posez. » cracha la voix furieuse du maître de potion._

_« En effet, vous supposez bien. C'était par pure politesse que je vous le demandais, j'avoue avoir espéré que cela soit vous-même qui vous me l'avouerez mais… Si vous l'aviez fais je ne sais pas si j'y aurais survécu»_

_« Peut-être aurais-je dû vous l'avouez dans ce cas… »_

_« Hahaha, mon bon Severus que j'aime votre humour. »_

_« Qu'importe Dumbledore, qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? Cela n'était certainement pas pour discuter de mes états d'âme alors allez dîtes ce que vous avez dire pour que je puisse retourner à mes affaires »_

_Le regard du vieil homme se voila, inquiétant le professeur de Potion, il était rare que l'on puisse voir ce que ressentait vraiment Albus Dumbledore._

_« Je suis désolé que cela se soit passer ainsi Severus... »_

_« Vos excuses Dumbledore ne changeront rien. Ce qui est fait est fait... Nous ne pouvons changer le passé alors ne nous y attardons pas. »_

_« J'aurais souhaité vous voir heureux tous les deux…Au lieu de ça… Il est parti »_

Severus Snape se réveilla en sursaut, pourquoi se souvenir de cette conversation alors qu'il avait réussi à faire le vide dans sa tête ?!

L'ancien mangemort n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les étranges sentiments qui l'assaillaient, une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune fille, visiblement une servante. Le maître de potion prit une expression neutre, fermant son esprit de tout risque d'attaque et ne voulant rien révéler de compromettant. Il surveilla la jeune femme, celle-ci venait de déposer un plateau contenant un copieux petit déjeuner ainsi qu'un gobelet dont il ne pouvait voir le contenu.

« Bonjour monsieur Snape. Je suis contente de savoir que vous vous êtes réveillé. Je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuné ainsi qu'une potion tonifiant. Vous êtes resté une semaine endormit tout de même ! J'espère que vous irez mieux maintenant. Si vous voulez vous rafraîchir il suffit de m'appeler, je vous mènerais dans une salle de bain… De toute façon si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit il suffit de m'appeler… Bon je vous laisse à présent ! »

La jeune femme sortie de la chambre avant d'y rentrer une seconde fois, passant sa tête dans l'embrassure de l'élégante porte en bois.

« Suis-je bête, je ne vous ai pas dis comment m'appelez. Pour cela il suffit de dire mon prénom, et mon prénom c'est Marie. C'est tout au revoir ! »

Séverus mit de côté toutes les informations inutiles et ne garda que les plus importantes. En récapitulant, il était arrivé par transplanage en France à l'endroit que Dumbledore lui avait mentalement projeté, il avait dormi pendant au moins sept jours… Severus passa une main sur son visage et constata avec surprise que les cicatrices dont avait été victime son visage avaient disparu.

Le mangemort se leva du lit où il était endormit quelques minutes plus tôt et inspecta la chambre. De couleur sobre, les murs étaient verts, quelques tableaux les décoraient. Le lit deux places trônait au centre de la pièce, un bureau en bois noir, certainement de l'ébène, utilisait la moitié du mur face au lit. Une immense bibliothèque se trouvait à la place du mur à gauche du lit.

Severus mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la pièce était la chambre qu'il désirait avoir plus jeune.

_Un château enchanté ?_

Le brun s'approcha du bureau où la servante, Marie, avait déposé son repas. Se sentant assez faible, il s'assura tout d'abord que la potion tonifiante ne soit pas empoisonnée avant de la boire. Il grimaça, ses potions tonifiantes avaient un goût d'orange alors qu'ici… Elles n'avaient visiblement pas été mises à jour. Severus s'assit face au plateau composé d'un bol de café noir, une sucrette, des œufs brouillés aux bacons avec un verre de jus d'orange et un verre d'eau.

Tien ? C'était _exactement_ le petit-déjeuner qu'il prenait à Poudlard. Comment pouvaient-_ils_ savoir ce qu'il aimait manger le matin ? Et puis, c'était qui « ils » ?

Severus fit un second tour de la pièce des yeux avant de repérer sa baguette, déposée sur une petite table de chevet à la droite du lit. Il se dépêcha de la saisir avant de jeter un sort sur le repas.

Rien de suspect.

Il dévora l'assiette, n'ayant pas mangé un repas complet depuis plusieurs jours.

_En tout cas, cette servante était bien trop bavarde pour son propre bien._

…

« Relève toi Harry, tu y es presque, il faut que tu ressentes la magie… Ferme les yeux et respire lentement… Voilà, lentement, compte ça sera plus facile, 1 2 3, puise au plus profond de ton être… Tu y es ? »

« Je… Je crois que je la vois… Je la sens… La Magie, elle flotte autour de nous… On dirait de la fumée… Tu… Tu n'as pas de magie autour de toi Michel ! Pourtant… Je sens ta puissance… »

« Oui, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Tu as réussi à voir la Magie. C'est très rare que des personnes aussi jeunes arrivent à la voir. »

« Mais… Pourquoi tu n'avais pas de Magie autour de toi ? »

Michel ne répondit pas de suite, le vieux sorcier d'un mouvement de la main ramena la pièce à son état premier où deux fauteuils cependant avaient été ajoutés. Harry attentif avait remarqué que celui-ci n'utilisait pas de baguette. Le sorcier français prit la parole, coupant le Survivant dans ses pensées.

« Si l'on ne voit pas ma Magie autour de moi c'est que j'ai réussi à la canalisée. Elle n'est plus _autour_ de moi mais _en_ moi. Tu as bien dû remarquer quelques particularités chez moi, dans ma manière d'utiliser ma magie n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, se rappelant des nombreuses fois où Michel avait fais de la magie sans baguette, il s'était retenu de poser des questions, sentant que cela n'était pas le moment, mais apparemment, ce moment était arrivé.

Michel reprit la parole.

« Dis moi Harry, crois-tu en la Magie sans baguette ? »

« Euh… Ben… Oui je pense enfin je n'en ai encore jamais vu mais... »

« Aujourd'hui plus personne n'utilise la magie sans baguette, mais elle existe… Certaines personnes la pratiquent encore. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« A cause des baguettes ? Enfin ça s'appelle la magie sans baguette alors... »

« Haha, tu as raison, depuis la création des baguettes, la Magie à l'état pure appelée aujourd'hui magie sans baguette a été de moins en moins utilisée. La concentration qui était demandée pour la Magie décourageait plus d'un apprenti sorcier et la baguette magique leur permit de faire beaucoup de chose. Ce que ces sorciers ne savaient pas et ne savent toujours pas aujourd'hui, c'est la baguette magique n'utilisait qu'une infime partie de la Magie de son utilisateur. Donc que les sorciers n'utilisaient pas tout leur potentiel. Depuis que tu es ici, je t'ai fais apprendre beaucoup de chose théorique à cause de ta grossesse, maintenant, il faut passer à la pratique. La concentration qu'il t'a fallu pour discerner la Magie te sera plus qu'utile… Pour t'aider… Bon… »

Michel bougea un doigt et un chandelier apparut entre les deux fauteuils. Harry silencieux tentait de suivre tout ce que le français lui apprenait.

« Allume cette bougie » lui dit soudainement le vieux sorcier.

« Quoi ?! Comment ?! »

« Vas-y Harry »

Ne voulant pas faire de peine à Michel, le jeune homme regarda le chandelier et ordonna, sans trop y croire, à la flamme de s'allumer. Comme il s'y attendait, la mèche resta comme telle, sans aucune flamme.

Michel roula des yeux, comprenant la barrière mentale de son apprentie.

« Tu sais, si tu n'y crois pas, ça ne marchera pas… Non moi ce que je veux c'est que tu visualises ta Magie. Tu la vois ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra comme auparavant, la fumée de Magie qui l'entourait était épaisse, cependant il put voir que contrairement à la dernière fois, un peu de fumée tournait paresseusement autour d'un doigt du français. Celui qu'il avait utilisé pour faire apparaître le chandelier.

« Tu vois ta Magie Harry ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien… Concentre toi et fais rentrer cette fumée dans ton corps. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui. Débrouille toi pour la faire pénétrer en toi »

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il se décide mais le Survivant prit le partie de « ranger » tout d'abord la Magie. Avec ses mains, il fit en sorte que la totalité de la fumée magique se retrouve dans une boule d'un diamètre impression, petit à petit il réduisit ce diamètre pour qu'il ne soit pas plus grand que celui d'un vif d'or.

Impressionné par lui-même et curieux, Harry tendit lentement le doigt, une grande puissance pulsait de cette petite sphère et ce qui l'abasourdit fut que cette puissance venait de lui. Son doigt frôla la sphère. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas alors ce qu'il se passa, ce fut comme si son doigt avait aspiré la fumée, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi en forme, aussi fort. Michel le fit sursauté.

« Tu vois que tu as réussi. Maintenant je veux que tu fasses en sorte de garder ta Magie en toi. Empêche la de sortir »

Ne comprenant pas ce que son maître voulait dire, Harry se regarda, il constata avec surprise que la fumée qu'il avait absorbé s'amusait à ressortir, elle semblait sortir des pores de sa peau. Il eut toutes les peines à faire rentrer sa Magie en lui mais réussi.

« Bravo Harry. Il te reste encore quelques petites choses à perfectionner mais c'est bon. Et si on en revenait à ce chandelier ? Concentre ta Magie dans ta main. Lentement, fait la progresser lentement, avec de l'entraînement se sera plus rapide mais pour le moment fait le lentement… Voilà… Tu vois le chandelier à présent ? Ta main gorgée de magie ? Demande à ta Magie d'allumer le chandelier. La Magie dans ton doigt, envoie la allumer la bougie »

Harry fit bouger sa main, suant à grosse goutte sous l'effort, vers l'objet. Il eut un torrent de flamme qui surprit les deux hommes, que le français s'empressa d'éteindre.

« Alors ? Maintenant tu y crois à la Magie ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Michel, celui-ci se retenant à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

…

Reput, Severus décida de découvrir les autres pièces du château, en cas de fuite, il connaîtrait ainsi quelques chemins. Lorsqu'il sorti de la chambre, visiblement _sa_ chambre, il sauvegarda minutieusement la décoration et l'emplacement des objets présent dans le couloir. Quatre choix s'offraient à lui, trois portes non closes et la suite du corridor (1). La curiosité le tirailla quand il entendit des voix venant de la troisième porte qui était entrouverte. Il reconnu en s'approchant doucement la voix de cette horripilante miss-je-sais-tout et du rouquin.

« …. Fais risette ! Aller fait risette ! »

« Roooh ! Ronald ! Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que ce bébé d'à peine deux semaines te fasse une risette ?! »

« Tu dis ça mais il a déjà souris à Harry. »

« Harry est son père et puis… Il doit avoir peur de toi ! »

« Comment Lilian pourrait avoir peur de moi ? Est-ce que Morgane a peur ? Non ! Alors… »

« Alors je dis que tu devrais les laisser dormir ! Quand Harry va revenir de l'entraînement il sera probablement épuisé et n'aura pas forcément la force de s'occuper des bébés que _tu_ auras réveillé ! »

« Pfff… Ok… »

L'esprit de l'ancien mangemort fonctionnait à plein régime. Harry Potter avait eu des enfants ? Avec qui ?! Il n'avait pas de fiancée, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu ! La seule possibilité qui bien qu'invraisemblable avec Potter aurait de forte chance d'être vrai : ça serait lui qui les aurait enfanté. Mais Potter lui-même n'avait jamais eu d'amant.

_Personne à part toi_, lui souffla une voix dans son esprit.

« Non » murmura le mangemort, toutes couleurs ayant déserté son visage.

Un bruit se fit entendre au bout du couloir, Harry et le vieil homme apparurent au bas de l'escalier, le plus jeune visiblement exténué.

« Séverus ?! »

A suivre

1 : Corridor, synonyme de couloir ?

* * *

Note de Tsuda : THE COME BACK or not… Qu'importe je suis contente, après avoir abusé de mon poil dans la main, de l'avoir arraché. J'ai pu écrire rapidement ce chapitre à mon grand étonnement. Il suffisait d'un peu de volonté apparemment ! Je suis heureusement de compter parmi le rang de lecteur quelques nouveaux ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et souhaitez moi bonne chance pour la dernière épreuve du bac de 1ère L dans mon département : l'oral de français !! a plouche ! Et je me répète, laissez votre adresse email pour le dernier chapitre pour que je puisse vous répondre, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre !

**Réponses aux rewriters anonymes :**

**Fabi** : bien sûr que je vais écrire la suite, si dans mon profil il n'est pas écrit que je la met en hiatus, alors elle ne le sera pas. Merci pour ta rewiew, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais je joue avec…

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : ….

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Ca n'est pas vraiment du plagiat et j'ai prévenu l'auteur de la fanfiction que j'ai repris son idée.

Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

Note 3 : … *regarde le vide intersidérale autour d'elle*. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Ouuuouuu !! Quelqu'un ?! Les lecteurs de ma fanfiction ? « Quelqu'un ?! » Je tiens à remercier Chaleureusement Brigitte26 sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour, elle m'a vraiment motivé à le faire parce que le poil dans ma main s'est transformé en baobab :x ! Et donc, plusieurs mois après le chapitre 8, voilà la suite (ou comment bien commencer l'année) ! Bah, après une attente de deux semaines pour la correction, j'ai finalement abandonné pour vous la poster non corriger ^^ A vos risques et périls !

BONNE ANNEE !

**Petit résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain : **Harry Potter est amoureux de Snape à la stupéfaction de ses amis, cependant au début des vacances de noël sur les ordres de Voldemort, le professeur de potion va agresser Harry. Celui-ci épaulé par ses amis va partir en France chez un parent lointain d'Hermione, Michel Honore. Là-bas il va s'entrainer à devenir plus puissant et découvrir qu'il est enceint. Snape apparaît alors dans le manoir d'Honore porteur de mauvaises nouvelles : Dumbledore mort, plus rien ne peut arrêter Voldemort. Le chapitre précédent s'était arrêté sur le réveille de Snape qui découvre que Harry a eu des enfants, les siens aussi, et sur l'arrivé de Harry dans le couloir.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

" Je préfère une vérité nuisible à une erreur utile : la vérité guérit le mal qu'elle a pu causer. "

_Goethe_

Hermione leva la tête voulant observer le visage de son meilleur ami figé. Celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur Severus Snape, certainement surpris. La jeune fille se tourna vers son aïeul. Michel avait l'air pensif et lui aussi regardait Harry, l'aidant à se mettre droit. Un silence planait dans le corridor.

-Professeur Snape ?! Que faîtes vous ici ?! L'exclamation de surprise de Ronald sortie Harry de son état de stupeur. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il tentait vainement de sortir de l'étreinte de Michel qui avait resserré sa prise.

Le professeur de potion ne parla pas, il regarda tour à tour les personnes présentent dans le couloir. Des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre, rompant le silence froid et insistant. Harry se précipita dans sa chambre, s'enfermant avec ses enfants, aucune parole n'avait été échangée.

oOo

Potter l'avait tout simplement ignoré, et plus que les cris ou les insultes, se constat blessa l'ex mangemort. _Ne méritait-il pas cela après ce qu'il lui avait fais subir ?_

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Michel, faisant Severus se retourner vers lui.

-Puisque vous êtes réveillez monsieur Snape, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, nous serons à notre aise pour discuter, l'invita le vieil homme.

L'homme aux cheveux gras ne bougea, pas, il scrutait la porte d'où les pleures étaient sortis puis s'étaient tus, la pièce où Harry se trouvait.

-Les pleurs d'enfants… Ils… Ces enfants ils sont à Harry n'est-ce pas ?

-Suivez moi, nous serons bien mieux pour parler ailleurs, insista Michel mais le professeur resta immobile.

-Repondez-moi. Ces enfants sont-ils ceux de Harry ?! La voix s'était faite dure et insistante.

Hermione intervint.

-Oui, Harry en est le père, dit-elle doucement. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir le brusquer.

Snape qui considérait toujours la porte s'en détourna pour plonger ses yeux obscurs dans les siens. La brunette pu y voir toute la solitude, l'abattement du monde avant qu'il ne pose la question fatidique.

-Qui… en est l'autr… l'autre parent ? Articula difficilement le professeur.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, toutes les personnes présentent semblant connaître la réponse sans oser la dire. Ronald resté jusqu'alors silencieux se lança.

-Vous.

L'air se comprima dans les poumons de Snape et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas flancher.

-Je… Je lui ai infligé ça… Il était… il est trop jeune… il a enduré ça seul… Je…

La compassion et la pitié passèrent sur les visages de tous ou presque alors qu'ils miraient l'homme briser en face d'eux. Michel et Hermione avancèrent vers lui, Michel lui enserra un bras.

-Mais non vous ne lui avez rien infligé –Ron toussa- enfin… Etre père est la chose la plus merveilleuse que Harry aurait pu avoir, murmura Hermione.

-Et puis il n'était pas seul, ses amis étaient présents pour lui, ajouta Michel.

Les yeux mornes et vides reprirent un peu de vie, et alors qu'ils esquissèrent un sourire, Snape se recula violemment, arrachant son bras de la main du français.

-Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?! Gardez votre pitié pathétique pour les morts que vous aurez à pleurer et laissez moi en paix ! Cracha-t-il avec virulence.

Hermione rougit de honte mais la colère prit rapidement place, cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières, un poing constellé de tâche de son vola devant elle avant de s'écraser sur le nez long et tordu du professeur. Celui-ci qui avait été projeté en arrière par la violence du coup avait deux mains posées sur son appendice en sang.

-Punaise depuis le temps que je voulais le faire s'écria le rouquin en se massant la main. Alors écoutez bien Snape, personne ne vous prendra en pitié et surtout pas moi. Pas après ce que vous avez fais à Harry.

-Je n'ai pas à vous justifier mes actes Weasley, répondit haineusement Snape.

-Peut-être, mais Harry est mon meilleur ami et je le protègerais toujours des connards dans votre genre. A cause de vous il a souffert plus qu'il ne l'aurait du avec son passé déjà assez chargé ! A cause de vous j'ai entendu mon meilleur ami pleurer sans que je puisse rien y faire ! Alors merde !

Hermione voulu se rapprocher de Snape mais la magie de celui-ci l'en empêcha.

oOo

Harry s'assit sur le lit tremblant. Il inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer puis se pencha vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras puis fit de même avec Lilian. Les deux enfants arrêtèrent de pleurer, quelques hoquets et leurs joues mouillées de larmes montrant qu'ils hurlaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry leur sourit, c'étaient pour eux qu'il avait tenu et pour eux seul. Morgane cligna des yeux et bailla, attendrissant son père qui était pourtant déjà fou d'elle. La pensée que jamais Severus ne connaîtrait ses enfants lui traversa l'esprit, cependant elle ne lui fit pas plaisir.

Que lui resterait-il, pourquoi continuait-il à enduré tout ceci ?

Cette question amère repassait en boucle dans son esprit tandis qu'il berçait automatiquement les deux bambins. Lilian qui s'était calmé émit un bruit, sa petite bouche s'ouvrant alors qu'il baillait.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Harry.

C'était pour eux qu'il était là.

Il tenta vainement d'ignorer la voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille le nom de son ancien professeur de Potion.

….

-Maintenant que nous connaissons tous votre opinion monsieur Snape, auriez vous l'obligeance de me suivre ? Vous n'êtes pas venu pour rien et nous perdons du temps. Dit calmement Michel.

Snape n'esquissant aucun geste, Le vieux sorcier s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bras en douceur, traversant sans être importuné et sans même sembler le sentir la barrière magique de Snape pourtant totalement rétablie.

Ron eut un sourire satisfait quand il vu l'air abasourdie de Severus, Michel était aussi puissant que Dumbledore.

-Comment avez-vous pu… ? demanda avec hésitation l'homme

-Ho ne vous inquietez pas, c'est une question d'entrainement, très bientôt si vous le désirez, vous pourrez devenir plus fort, mais pour le moment, suivez moi. Dit en souriant Michel.

Le vieil homme lui lâcha le bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier puis vers son bureau. Snape à moitié courbé le suivit, ignorant les regards d'Hermione et de Ronald.

oOo

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Café ? demanda Michel, celui-ci s'était assit sur un fauteuil.

-Non merci.

Séverus observait la pièce où il se trouvait, repérant tous les endroits où il pourrait s'enfuir en cas de problème, les fenêtres représentaient une grande partie des murs de la pièce quand il n'y avait pas d'étagères remplie de livre. Un imposant bureau noir avec plusieurs tiroirs sur un côté où des livres (encore) avec plusieurs papiers et plumes étaient entassées un peu partout sauf au centre où trônait un énorme livre visiblement très vieux. Une chaise indubitablement confortable complétait ce bureau. Un tapis moelleux à la couleur verte pâle parsemé de dorée avait été posé sur le sol. Le plafond, vert foncé avait un lustre en son centre qui illuminait la pièce d'une lumière douce mais bien présente. Une petite table basse en marbre noir entourée de deux fauteuils et d'un grand canapé couleur crème se trouvaient à quelques mètres du bureau, la pièce assez luxueuse mais dans la simplicité était assez grande pour abriter petit salon.

Michel remua la main en murmurant « _Resceretre_ gouter » (1) et une théière avec deux tasses vides ainsi qu'une assiette de petits gâteaux apparurent.

-A force de côtoyer les anglais, on finit par apprécier le thé et les scones, s'excusa le sorcier en se servant du thé. Il s'enfonça confortablement dans le fauteuil, plongeant ses yeux marrons et chaleureux dans ceux noir et durs de Severus. Parlons des sujets qui fâchent, reprit-il, Albus m'avait prévenu de ta venue.

-Vous étiez en correspondance avec Dumbledore ?

-Pas exactement, mais nous allons dire que oui. Il m'a expliqué pour Harry et vous. Vous aimez Harry n'est ce pas ? Toutes ces fois où vous l'avez protégé…

-Je n'aime personne et surtout pas cet enfant insolent. Rétorqua avec véhémence Snape

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire semblant Severus, vous avez beau être un très bon occlument, dès que l'on parle de Harry Potter, vous laissez transparaitre facilement vos sentiments.

Le silence répondit lui répondit, Severus déglutissait en se demandant si il baissait vraiment sa garde avec Harry.

-Pouvons-nous nous occuper d'autres choses cent fois plus importantes ? Ce que je devrais « ressentir » pour monsieur Potter n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

-Nous ferons selon vos désirs mais vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement, objecta avec douceur Michel.

-si vous le dîtes, marmonna Severus.

-A votre arrivée, vous avez évoqué les Hoxcruxes, Albus les avait-il retrouvés ? Détruis ?

Si le professeur de potion fut surpris de la connaissance de Michel sur les Hoxcruxes, il n'en laissa rien paraître, jugeant que si l'ancien directeur de Poudlard en avait parlé, c'est qu'il lui faisait confiance.

-Dumbledore a réussi à en détruire quatre, le quatrième se trouvant à Poudlard, plus le journal intime de Voldemort que Harry a pilonné (2) il n'en reste plus que deux. Naginie et…, il marqua une pause, et Le survivant lui-même.

-Ha oui, soupira Michel.

Le regard du vieil homme perdit de sa chaleur.

-Malgré mes recherches je suis dans l'incapacité de dire s'il sera tué ou pas, un Hoxcruxe vivant, cela ne s'est jamais vu. Ma connaissance se limite à la destruction d'Hoxcruxe, seul un objet magique peut le faire et une fois détruit, l'Hoxcruxe n'est plus qu'un objet sans importance.

-Concernant la destruction magique je suis au courant, c'est ainsi que Dumbledore a perdu l'usage de sa main droite (3), de même la destruction du quatrième Hoxcruxe lui a couté la vie en l'affaiblissant considérablement… Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que le Survivant… Doive y laisser sa vie ?

-Sincèrement, je ne puis vous le dire et ne peux qu'espérer que non.

Severus se crispa.

oOo

_-Mes chers mangemorts, Dumbledore mort, Harry Potter disssparu, nous détenons l'Angleterre ssssous notre jouge !_

_Des acclamations répondirent aux paroles de l'homme à la face pâle et plate._

_-Mais nous ne nous conterons pas de ssssce petit pays ! Le monde est vasssste et n'attend que nous pour le contrôler, les moldus ssssont la cause de tous les maux de notre terre ! ssssSe ssssont des êtres inférieurs qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Nous devons nous débarrasser de ces souillures ! Nous devons les abattre ! Très bientôt, nous commensssscerons notre conquête de l'Europe, déjà un premier groupe composé des plus puissants d'entre nous est partie dans les pays au Nord de l'Angleterre. A présent, le ton du mage noir se fit doucereux et menaçant, je vais m'occuper des incapables qui mettent en péril mon plan. MacGrégor ?Musssler ? _

_-Oui maitre ?_

_-Maitre._

_Le ton des deux mangemorts était tremblant, tous deux savaient que le maitre détestait l'échec or ils avaient échoués. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent tout de même vers le mage noir confortablement assit sur son trône en pierre, son énorme serpent enroulé à ses pieds._

_-Vous étiez ssssensé gardez le prisonnier et traitre Sssseverus Sssnape, ai-je tort ?_

_-Non maitre._

_-Macnair, l'un des plus anciens, est mort de ssssa main et ssscessscit est impardonnable n'est-sssssce pas ?_

_-Oui maitre._

_-Alors pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Sssseverus n'est pas emprisonné et sssujet aux tortures dans les cachots ?_

_Ils ne répondirent pas, conscients du danger de la réponse. Musler tenta de le faire._

_-Maitre il nous a pris par surprise…_

_-Par sssurprise ? Vous étiez ssscinq contre 2 dont un mourant et vous avez échoué en étant pris par ssssurprise ? Vous connaisssssez le châtiment face à l'incapacité ?_

_-O… Oui… M… Mai… Maitre._

_-Très bien. Endolorisssss. _

_Les deux hommes se tordirent de douleur, la bouche ouverte et les yeux révulsés, la douleur ne leur permettant pas de perdre connaissance tant elle était forte. _

_Voldemort les observait, incontestablement dégouté, il siffla à son serpent._

_-Ton repas sera bientôt prêt Nagini._

A suivre

(1) : j'vois pas quoi mettre pour dire qu'il veut le thé et les gâteaux

(2) : dictionnaire des synonymes, de détruire

(3) : je ne sais plus laquelle c'est et je n'ai pas envie de chercher.

* * *

**Réponse aux rewriters :**

**Miaka** : je sais et encore, là ça fait encore plus longtemps ! la suite est enfin arrivée mais encore plus sadique ?

**Eileen19** : Hahahaha tes questions sont de bonnes questions mais je ne peux y répondre maintenant, de toutes les façons, elles viendront au fur et à mesure. En fin de compte il n'y a pas véritablement eu de confrontation, désolée ?

Note de Tsuda : Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je publierai la suite, mais ne vous inquietez pas je le ferais ^^. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Après de longues séances chez un psychiatre, j'ai fini par comprendre que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartenaient pas.

Auteur : La Tortue ou Tsuda

Couples : Vous l'avez deviné j'en suis sur !

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences.

Note 2 : Les fautes d'orthographe faisant intégralement partie de moi (et c'est bien dommage) je vous supplie de les accepter T_T

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« Il y a des présences qui finissent par devenir plus douloureuses que des abandons » _Le passager clandestin_

_-Monseigneur, vous m'avez fait mandé, murmura la voix hautaine et néanmoins, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, effrayée de Lucius Malefoy._

_-En effet Lusscius, Voldemort était toujours amusé de voir comment ce sang-pur pouvait s'écraser devant lui, tu ne me tiens pas au courant des progrès de ton filssss consscernant ssses recherches sur Harry Potter, j'y dénote une sscertaine incompétenssce, je ne peux qu'esspérer qu'elle ne sssoit pas le fruit d'un malencontreux transssfert génétique… _

_La menace à peine voilée fit apparaître une certaine nervosité chez le mangemort._

_-Monseigneur, il… Il est vrai que Drago a quelques… Difficultés à trouver l'endroit où se terre Harry Potter (il se refusait à l'appeler le survivant devant Voldemort), toutefois lors de sa fuite, le traître Severus Snape n'ayant pas été très prudent, il a laissé derrière lui sa trace magique, nous travaillons activement au ministère à déterminer avec précision où il se trouve grâce à elle. Et nous sommes instruis du fait qu'étant sa dernière chance, Snape ira forcément à la recherche de Harry Potter._

_-Dans combien de temps penssez-vous _déterminer avec présscision_ où ssse trouve Sssnape et Potter ?, demanda d'une voix doucereuse le seigneur des ténèbres, ses doigts pâles et filiformes tapotant sur l'accoudoir de son « trône »._

_-Une dizaine de jours mais certainement moins monseigneur, assura Lucius._

_-Très bien… tu peux disposer, le mangemort se releva avec soulagement et commençait à marcher à reculons quand le seigneur l'interpella. Lussciusss, depuis combien de temps ton filss travaille à rechercher Potter ?_

_Malefoy prit quelques secondes avant de répondre._

_-Cela va faire deux mois environ._

_-Tout ceci est beaucoup trop long… Endolorisss (1)_

_Voldemort vit avec une macabre satisfaction la surprise dans le regard de Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il était frappé par le sortilège de torture si prisé par son maître._

oOo

La journée précédente s'était terminée avec une tension nouvelle, arrivée avec la venue de Snape dans le manoir. Bien que Hermione comprenait la réaction de Harry, le voir ignorer sentencieusement leur ancien professeur de potion l'irritait quelque peu, cependant moins que le comportement de son petit ami qui paraissait se réjouir de la situation. Elle ignorait ce dont son ancêtre et Snape avaient discuté pourtant elle était sur que c'était quelque chose d'important, ne serait-ce que par la rigidité avec laquelle l'homme aux cheveux gras était revenu de son entretien avec le vieil homme, nul doute que cela n'avait pas tourné en sa faveur. De plus, il était visible que l'ancien mangemort était tourmenté, peut-être par qu'il était grandement affaiblie, il laissait entrevoir ses émotions lorsqu'il était en présence du Survivant, regret, envie, douleur, culpabilité, détermination… _Détermination_, c'était ce sentiment qui inspirait à la jolie brune une espèce de malaise, elle pressentait inconsciemment quelque chose de mauvais.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Snape est étrange ? Je me demande de quoi Michel et lui ont discuté hier, ça paraissait assez important, dit la jeune fille à Ronald alors que celui-ci l'embrassait, seuls dans leur chambre. Le rouquin stoppa son baiser.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles de Snape alors qu'on se « caline » ? Lui répondit son ami exaspéré.

-Mais je trouve ça étrange et je ne peux décemment pas parler de ceci à Harry ! Expliqua Hermione en se dégageant des bras tachetés de son pour s'asseoir correctement, elle lissa le bas de sa robe nerveusement.

-Moi je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, et puis de quoi…

Le roux arrêta de parler, interrompu par un « toc » à la porte close, il se leva et l'ouvrit, une jeune servante lui sourit.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais le seigneur Honoré vous demande, vous et la demoiselle.

-Merci Clarence, dîtes lui que nous arrivons s'il vous plait, enjoigna Hermione en se levant.

oOo

Harry pénétra dans le salon portant Morgane et accompagné de la nourrice qui portait Lilian. Trois des fauteuils étaient occupés par Michel, Hermione et Ronald, le seul meuble restant était le canapé, son ancien professeur de potion préférait apparemment rester debout près de la bibliothèque. Harry alla s'asseoir, ignorant avec soin l'homme, la nourrice fit apparaît un couffin deux places dans lequel ils posèrent les bébés. L'opération s'était faite en silence, tous guettant plus ou moins un signe d'éclatement chez le Survivant.

Michel finit, comme toujours, par prendre la parole.

-Le professeur Snape est venu nous apporter une nouvelle accablante, il semblerait, enfin il est sur que… Le professeur Albus Dumbledore est décédé.

_Le choque ne s'est pas fait attendre _constata avec amertume Severus, Granger laissa sortir un crie horrifié et des larmes virent instantanément emplir ses yeux, Weasley accusa le coup en se mordant les lèvres et H… Potter serra les poings. Manifestement, malgré la colère ressentie contre le vieux barbu et leur fuite ils étaient sensibles à sa mort. Le mangemort s'empêcha de renifler jugeant cette ébauche de sentiment pathétique, il ignora la douleur que les mots d'Honoré avaient ravivée : avec la découverte de sa nouvelle paternité, Severus avait occulté la mort de son mentor dans une partie de son esprit. Partie qui tentait de se manifester et qu'il réprima.

-Il devient impératif d'accéléré ta préparation Harry, heureusement pour nous tu apprends très vite, je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à t'entraîner au niveau de la magie, les derniers mois tu t'es assez épuisé en théorie. De même pour vous Ronald et Hermione, il…

-Voldemort ne va pas tarder à nous retrouver, coupa le professeur de potion, nous n'avons plus le temps. Harry maîtrise-t-il correctement sa magie ?

-Et bien, tenta de répondre Michel coupé une seconde fois.

-Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là, murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Snape feint la surprise et s'exclama avec ironie.

-Comment ? Le sieur Potter m'accorde la grâce de m'adresser la parole ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos enfantillages.

-« Enfantillages » ? De quels droits ! Je ne vous permets pas !

Les pleures des enfants le stoppèrent, ils avaient senti la tension dans l'air. Snape tiqua, son esprit était tiraillé entre l'envie de s'approcher de la chair de sa chair et en même temps de s'en éloigner, ses deux actions ayant pour résultats finaux de les protéger. Il n'y avait rien d'attendrissant pour lui de voir ce gamin de 17 ans s'occuper des fruits d'une action immorale, cela aurait dû être triste, pathétique et en même temps horrible et pourtant, il le trouvait magnifique. Ce fut peut-être pour cela qu'il s'empressa de briser cette vision.

-Cessez de vous occupez d'eux quelques instants Potter. Il en va de la survie du monde sorcier. Ils peuvent bien attendre non ?

Le ton à la limite du mépris que Snape utilisa eut pour effet deux réactions, la colère et la tristesse. Colère de Ron qui ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu tomber amoureux d'un tel bâtard, celle d' Hermione qui réfléchirait après sur ce comportement mais qui pour l'instant était choquée d'entendre Snape s'adresser ainsi à son ami. Tristesse de Michel qui avait suivit le combat intérieur de Snape et qui assistait impuissant à des malentendus. Colère et Tristesse mélangées chez Harry qui aimait cet homme odieux malgré tout.

-Non. Non ils ne peuvent pas attendre. Jamais ils n'attendront. La voix calme du jeune homme contrastait avec l'expression de douleur qu'il n'avait pu cacher l'espace de quelques secondes. Il s'approcha des enfants et de avec chacune de ses mains leur caressa doucement l'estomac.

Snape se crispa. Potter ne s'était pas mit en colère, il ne l'avait pas frappé, il n'avait pas agit stupidement en réagissant au quart de tour. Il ne s'en sentait que plus coupable d'agir ainsi. Ravalant l'excuse et l'élan de consolation qui implosaient en lui, il se détourna, faisant les cents pas un peu plus loin près d'une bibliothèque.

Hermione parla.

-Comment... le professeur est-il mort ?

-Poudlard a été envahi. Les membres de l'ordre ont du fuir. Ils se sont éparpillés un peu partout et se cachent, prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement. Albus était affaibli par une quête qu'il avait faite un plus tôt et dont il ne s'était pas encore remit. Les mangemorts ne lui ont pas laisser une chance. Je suis désolé.

-A-t-il souffert ? demanda sourdement Harry. Il ne regardait pas dans leur direction mais caressait toujours ses enfants, passant doucement ses mains sur leurs joues, les endormant.

-Je le crains. Voldemort détient la quasi-totalité de l'Angleterre et une partie du Pays de Galle. De plus en plus de personnes le rejoignent depuis ta disparition. Il est nécessaire de réagir.

Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire du Survivant tandis que le roux serrait Hermione contre lui à l'annonce d'une torture effectuée sur Dumbledore.

-Que pouvons nous faire ? murmura Ronald.

-Pour le moment vous êtes trop faible pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Le professeur Snape se rapprocha d'eux.

-Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais. Le seul moyen de l'affaiblir est de détruire les Horcruxe. Heureusement pour vous Potter, Dumbledore s'est chargé de vous mâcher le travail, il n'en reste plus que deux, son horrible serpent et...

La voix du professeur s'affaiblit, comme s'il ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase, _comme s'il souffrait_ se dit Harry. L'adolescent se tourna vers Michel pour voir ce qu'il en pensait et ne put que remarquer que le vieil homme fuyait son regard.

-Qu'est ce que le dernier horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il, se doutant que c'était ce sujet qui semblait poser problème.

Severus déglutit, ne sachant pas s'il devait le dire. _Si seulement le vieux ne l'avait pas laissé seul. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir seul ? Ses enfants seront certainement orphelins à la fin de cette guerre._

Le silence s'éternisant, le Survivant réitera sa question.

-Qu'est ce que le dernier Horcruxe ? Siffla-t-il.

-C'est... C'est un être vivant Harry. Quelqu'un qui s'est suffisamment sacrifié pour le bien de tous et qui devra le faire encore et encore... répondit le professeur de potion.

Il s'était senti obligé de répondre cela, sachant que l'être face à lui allait surement mourir pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort.

-C'est quelqu'un de l'ordre ? Demanda harry, ayant peur de comprendre, peur de savoir que son lien avec Voldemort était si profond que ça...

-Pas exactement... En vérité, c'est vous Potter. Vous êtes l'un des Horcruxe à détruire...

A suivre

1) : Olalala je stagne en sort de torture, des propositions ?

Coucou ! Il y a des gens ? Des gens vivants ? Houhou ! Bon j'ai compris, s'il se trouve qu'il y ait âme qui vive, je vous remercie d'être venue lire ce chapitre pas si bien que ça. Je vous promet une suite, mais quand je ne sais pas. Vous pouvez me reprocher de stagner, je ne pourrais que dire « oui ». Mais j'y arriverai, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera un petit rapprochement entre Severus et Harry. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de remarques constructives concernant l'avancée de l'histoire !

**RAR Anonymes :**

**Maya :** Merci d'aimer mon histoire, j'espère que tu n'as pas décroché maintenant que la suite est postée :x

**Brigitte26 :** Que serait devenue cette histoire sans toi brigitte26 ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ton mail m'a boosté et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Jurer cracher je ferai une suite dans le courant de l'année (je préfère ne pas m'avancer pour les vacances mais je vais essayer)

**adenoide : **Je suis incapable de savoir si tu aimes cette histoire ou pas mais tu vises juste. Je ne suis pas sure que Dumbledore manipule les gens avec méchanceté, il fait ce qu'il doit faire pour que la paix soit instaurée, quitte à être malheureux. Severus est chiant mais j'essaye de rester fidèle à son caractère, il a profondément été blessé par la vie alors je pense que cela prendra du temps pour lui d'accepter Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Après de longues séances chez un psychiatre, j'ai fini par comprendre que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartenaient pas.

Auteur : Tsuda

Couples : Vous l'avez deviné j'en suis sur !

Rated : T pour présence de viol mais non détaillé.

Note 1 : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction « **pardonne moi** », un one shot. Je préviens qu'il y aura de grandes ressemblances mais aussi des différences. Malgré une vérification de ma part, il y aura certainement des fautes éparpillées, je m'en excuse.

Note 2Je sais que malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, prendre une soirée pour écrire un chapitre n'est pas la mer à boire et que tout est ma faute. S'il reste encore des lecteurs sur cette fiction, je vous supplie de me pardonner pour mon temps de publication qui n'est même pas justifié par des chapitres de qualité.

Note de ta chère petite sœur adorée : Je l'aime bien ce chapitre. Il me donne envie de lire ton histoire entièrement mais comme je n'ai pas lue les Harry Potter, ça sera un peu dur de tout comprendre pour moi… Sinon, je suis toujours en admiration devant ton français et le peu de faute que tu puisses faire. J'espère que tes lecteurs apprécieront aussi ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit court. Essaye de ne pas faire trop attendre tes lecteurs pour le postage ! Et n'oublie pas de préciser ma part de participation s'il te plait ^^

**Chapitre 11**

Tandis que Michel secouait lentement sa tête de gauche à droite montrant sa désapprobation mais aussi son impuissance face à la situation, le visage de Harry se fermait.

Encore un autre tour du destin.

Qui pouvait donc autant s'acharner sur son sort ? Harry Potter, orphelin élevé par une famille qui le haïssait, survivant d'un horrible mage noir qui avait causé la mort de ses parents, de son parrain et de tellement d'autres personnes que la liste serait trop longue à faire, adolescent violé et aujourd'hui père. A ce stade, il ne pouvait qu'en rire. Il n'en avait pourtant même plus la force.

Comme vidé d'énergie, il se leva et sorti de la pièce, levant une main machinale pour que les couffins où dormaient paisiblement les deux bambins ne le suivent pas. Il ignora la vague tentative de Hermione de lui parler.

Le rouquin qui avait suivit des yeux son ami jusqu'à la porte se retourna et s'avança vers Severus.

-Vous saviez tout ça depuis quand ? Cracha-t-il en direction du professeur de potions

-En quoi cela vous concerne monsieur Weasley ? Répondit avec virulence l'interpellé.

-En quoi cela me concerne ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est de la vie de mon meilleur ami dont on parle ! C'est...

-Calme-toi Ronald. Michel parla, interrompant le jeune homme.

-Cela ne sert à rien de crier. C'est la vérité, Harry le savait au plus profond de lui même, son lien avec Voldemort était trop fort, trop puissant pour que cela ne soit pas étrange...

Pendant que le vieil homme parlait, Snape sorti de la pièce, cherchant où pouvait bien être le survivant. Celui-ci avait laissé ses enfants avec les autres, ne supportant pas de savoir qu'il ne serait plus là bientôt.

Harry se dirigea vers le second étage, celui-ci se modifiant en une énorme pièce, un endroit ressemblant très sensiblement au dortoir des Gryffondors qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne se rappelait de cette pièce comme l'un des seuls endroits où il s'était senti accepté ? Peut-être. Mais le reverrait-il jamais ? Et le Terrier ? Poudlard était une partie intégrante de sa vie, il ne se voyait pas ailleurs.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits vide qui étaient apparus. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point particulier du plafond. S'il devait aujourd'hui faire un point sur sa vie, il devrait se démener pour trouver du positif. Et puis ces paroles cruelles que lui avait assenées Snape... Le détestait-il autant que cela ?

« Même quand on m'annonce que Dumbledore n'est plus et que ma mort est nécessaire à l'éradication d'un mage noir, je pense à l'homme que j'aime. Si ça n'est pas pathétique... »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

oOo

Draco Malefoy avait toujours détesté Harry Potter. Tout Poudlard le savait, d'ailleurs, le monde sorcier lui même était au courant. Leur rivalité datait de leur première année et rien n'avait changé sinon empirer depuis.

Pourtant, Draco Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide. Détester Harry Potter ne signifiait pas ne pas reconnaître sa valeur de héros national. Et ça, une valeur de héros, il en avait le pote Potter. Tous les coups bas de Malefoy, et Merlin savait combien il y en avait eu, n'étaient destinés qu'à une chose, lui mener la vie dure. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Malefoy n'avait pu imaginer qu'un mage noir, en l'occurrence Lord Voldemort premier, puisse mettre fin de manière brutale à des jeux « enfantins ».

C'est pourquoi, dès l'annonce du retour du mage noir, l'héritier blond s'était rangé aux côtés de Severus, son parrain, espion de premier ordre pour l'armée du phénix. Ses parents, bien que l'aimant n'avaient pas eu la volonté de lutter contre le lord et il savait qu'en cas défaite des « méchants » ils seraient emprisonnés.

_Dommage que le côté de la « lumière » n'avait guère d'avantage quant à la propreté des lieux de rencontre. _Draco baissa la tête, dissimulant ainsi son visage aux curieux et entra dans la Taverne crasseuse en grommelant. Il eut un signe de tête pour barman, un énorme troll borgne, et monta à l'étage. Là il rejoignit un groupe de personnages affublés de vêtement miteux et attablés devant des choppes d'un contenu douteux.

« -Lord Voldemort se doute-t-il que vous vous trouvez ici Malefoy ? Lui lança l'une des personnes encapuchonnées.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que s'il se doutait de quoique ce soit Voldy me laisserait en vie ? » Répondit Draco d'une voix cinglante. L'un des jumeaux Weasley reconnaissable malgré le déguisement -et ne lui demandez pas lequel- eut un maigre rictus, et prit la parole.

« -Bon, comme vous le savez-tous, Severus est avec Harry en ce moment. Nous ne savons pas ce qui aboutira de cette rencontre, mais malheureusement pour nous, les mangemorts le savent aussi. Draco pour le moment a réussi à faire croire qu'il le recherchait mais à force de ne rien trouver Il se doutera de quelque chose. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas entrer en contact avec eux sans nous mettre en danger. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé est d'attendre.

« -Êtes-vous sérieux Fred ? Attendre ? Si nous continuons à attendre le monde sorcier ne survivra pas. En _attendant_ comme vous dîtes, Voldemort aura le temps de mettre à mal les défenses européennes et personne et pas même Potter ne pourra nous sauver. Non il nous faut agir et de suite !»

Draco plissa les yeux, essayant de reconnaître la personne qui venait de parler. De petite taille, ses mains avaient bougé avec véhémence durant son discours. Son visage comme la plupart des personnes attablées n'était que difficilement visible.

« -Que proposez-vous comme solution Pantadi ? Nous ne sommes plus que très peu à nous battre pour la lumière, les gens sont découragés, seul le retour de Harry pourrait changer la donne mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. Pour ne pas crier, Fred s'était mis à chuchoter, sa voix bien que basse laissait échapper des signes d'exaspération.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit l'homme, n'avons-nous aucun moyen de le contacter ? La capuche se tourna vers Malefoy, n'avez-vous rien à nous apporter de nouveau ? »

Draco se pencha en avant, se faisant, il savait qu'il allait attirer l'attention de toute la tablé.

« -En vérité je sais où demeure Potter »

Les exclamations de surprises de chacun firent monter un sourire sur les lèvres du blond. _Ça vous en bouche en coin hein._

oOo

Severus hésitait. Quels droits possédait-il pour rentrer dans cette pièce ? Son regard se posa sur la porte face à lui et s'y perdit. Il était maintenant père. Géniteur serait plus près de la vérité car ces enfants n'étaient que le fruit d'un viol et non d'un quelconque amour entre Harry et lui. Ils étaient les preuves de son méfait, encore un à sa longue liste mais celui-ci semblait être le plus horrible car ces êtres grandiraient. Le garçon avait-il affronté ça seul ? Voir son corps changer, se déformer sans jamais pouvoir agir ? L'adulte cligna des yeux semblant reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ce genre de chose maintenant. Dumbledore lui avait donné une mission et il devait l'accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas se permettre d'être sentimentale et ce sale gosse ne le pouvait pas non plus.

Se rapprochant de la porte, le professeur de potion se retrouva violemment éjecter en arrière et ce ne fut que grâce à ses talents d'espion durement acquis qu'il put se rattraper in extremis à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Tout s'était passé très vite et en silence, seul le grincement de la barrière de bois qui semblait protester de ce traitement se fit entendre.

L'homme se redressa. Potter avait-il enchanté la porte ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Ou alors un danger ? Il sorti sa baguette prêt à détruire la porte. Quand une voix le fit se raidir.

oOo

Ron ne savait pas quoi penser. En l'espace de quelques mois, sa vie s'était retrouvée totalement bouleversée. D'abord son ami, son meilleur ami lui avait avoué son attirance pour le professeur de potion, ensuite ce même _sale bâtard graisseux_ l'avait violé révélant dans le même temps l'horrible machination de Dumbledore, l'une des personnes qui comptaient comme un membre de sa famille pour Harry l'avait manipulé, trahit.

Durant les mois qu'il avait passé ici en compagnie de sa petite amie, de son ancêtre et de Harry il avait pu l'observer. Jamais alors que lui ou Hermione ne s'étaient pas gênés, jamais il n'avait exprimé de la colère envers Snape. Cherchait-il à éviter les questions ? Peut-être et on ne pouvait que le comprendre. Harry acceptait tout, simplement. Il s'était mit en colère une fois, à la mort de Sirius, depuis rien. Et maintenant alors qu'on lui expliquait qu'il allait certainement mourir, il l'acceptait une nouvelle fois car Ronald n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se sacrifierait _encore_.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses réflexions en entendant son amie parler.

« Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez donné ce portoloin à Dumbledore. Je suis surprise qu'il ne l'ai pas utilisé avant. J'ai voulu être trop optimiste en pensant qu'Harry pouvait être tranquille en partant. Pourquoi devrait-il se sacrifier ? Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas vaincre Voldemort lui-même ? Pourquoi impliquer Harry ? »

La voix de la jeune fille était montée dans les aigues.

« -Hemione a raison, il y a plein de sorcier plus expérimentés qu'Harry alors pourquoi lui ?

Michel se leva, il semblait être sur le point de soupirer puis tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire et je ne suis pas sur qu'Harry apprécierait que je le fasse.

-Et moi je crois que si.

La voix assurée de Ron sembla les surprendre.

-Nous soutiendrons Harry dans l'ombre s'il le faut, acquiesça Hermione quasiment après.

Michel leur sourit alors.

-Harry a de la chance de vous avoir. Il pourra vaincre si vous restez à ses cotés.

-Et nous le ferons, répondit Ron en tenant la main d'Hermione. Maintenant dites-nous pourquoi Harry est obligé et ce que c'est que les horcruxes.

-Vous saviez qu'Harry était spécialement impliqué car même loin de Dumbledore vous avez continué à vous battre en vous entrainant. Vous saviez que vous y retourneriez et Harry encore plus que vous.

La tristesse dans la voix de Michel les interpella.

-Très bien. Il y a une prophétie…

oOo

Hemione avait écouté la prophétie. Harry ne pourrait pas survivre tant que Voldemort ne mourrait pas. Et l'âme de Voldemort, une partie infime mais présente se trouvait en Harry. _Il risque de mourir même s'il tue Voldemort._

Hermione pensa aux enfants, êtres innocents qui n'avaient pas demandés à être là mais qui risqueraient de souffrir à vie.

« _Quelqu'un qui s'est suffisamment sacrifié pour le bien de tous et qui devra le faire encore et encore. _»

Les paroles de Snape tournaient dans sa tête en une mélodie particulièrement dérangeante.

-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Il doit bien y avoir des choses dans les livres quoique se soit qui pourrait nous aider !

-Faire des recherches est une bonne idée Hermione mais le temps nous manque, dit doucement Michel.

-Peu m'importe, s'emporta la jeune fille, il faut que je l'aide et ce que je sais faire, c'est trouver des informations dans les livres.

-Je comprends. Le deuxième étage pourra bien évidemment t'aider.

-J'y vais de suite.

La jeune femme fit un geste rapide vers son petit ami et disparu vers le couloir. Ronald eu un sourire désabusé.

-Je suppose qu'on ne mangera pas de suite.

Son sourire disparu d'un coup et il se tourna vers Michel.

-Je veux m'entrainer jusqu'au dernier moment et vous allez m'y aider.

oOo

-Je répète monsieur Snape si vous ne m'avez pas entendu, que faites-vous ici ?

Elle détacha les derniers mots lentement, une colère sourde sonnait dans sa voix.

-Montrez-moi un peu plus de respect miss Granger, je suis toujours votre professeur même si nous ne somme pas à Poudlard.

-Poudlard est en passe d'être détruit alors je m'en contre fous. Pourquoi votre baguette… ?

-Il semblerait que je ne puisse rien faire pour cela donc, soupira le professeur de potion avec une certaine ironie. Peu importe, reculez je vous prie.

-Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

-… Il semblerait que la porte ait un sort de répulsion.

-Ce n'est pas un sort de répulsion. C'est l'étage qui protège Harry de vous, vous vous souvenez, celui qui l'a blessé, qui lui annonce qu'il est sensé mourir… ?

-Je ne lui veux aucun mal pourtant, s'écria le professeur de potion, perdant son sang froid. Je suis tout à fait conscient de ne pas être désiré ici mais il faut que je lui parle.

La griffondor plissa les yeux, gardant le silence, quelque chose allait se jouer entre ces deux là, elle le sentait. Aidait-elle Harry en le mettant en contact avec le professeur Snape ? _Qu'il aille au diable !_

-Je peux transmettre un message, proposa-t-elle finalement sachant pertinemment que l'homme refuserait.

-…

Severus se détourna, retournant dans sa chambre. Il ne pourrait visiblement pas compter sur l'aide de la jeune Granger et il n'était en quelque sorte que justice que cela se passe ainsi.

Hermione sourit à la porte face à elle après le départ de Snape. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, semblant, non _l'invitant_ à entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'attendait à voir Harry mais seul le silence d'une immense bibliothèque lui répondit. _Il semblerait qu'Harry veuille vraiment être seul__ et que l'étage le sait._ Elle soupira et pénétra dans l'immense pièce.

La bibliothèque correspondait quasiment parfaitement à l'idée que se faisait Hermione d'une bibliothèque. Un silence quasi religieux, un large pupitre délicatement ouvragée en bois sur laquelle se trouvaient des feuilles de parchemin vierges, des plumes et de l'encre. Les murs n'étaient pas visible, cachés derrière d'immenses étagères alourdies par des livres qui semblaient avoir un certain âge. La jeune fille s'approcha d'une étagère. Au dessus de chacune d'elles se trouvait un petit écriteau en bois où était précisé le sujet des livres. Hermione se sentie découragée, faire des recherches étaient faciles à Poudlard, Mme Pince était là pour répondre à ses questions et la diriger vers les bonnes sections mais cette pièce était vraiment _immense_ et elle doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir seule. Elle choisit un livre au hasard, _De capes et de crocs – histoires de vampires_. Elle remit l'ouvrage à sa place et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la salle un peu sombre. De lourds rideaux en toiles violets filtraient la lumière de telle sorte que la pièce n'était guère éclairée que par des bougies.

En s'avançant vers le pupitre, Hermione remarqua un livre posé à côté des feuilles de parchemins. Il était si fin qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, caché par la pile (conséquente) de feuilles. _L__ibro quod est_, « Le livre qui trouve tout » traduit-elle à haute voix. Précautionneuse elle le saisit et hésita avant de l'ouvrir, elle se souvenait encore des histoires horribles sur les livres enchantés que Ron prenait plaisir à lui raconter, espérant calmer sa soif de lecture. Etirant ses bras le plus loin possible de son visage, elle se risqua à ouvrir le petit livre.

_« __Comment enchanter un livre_, allée 8 étagère 10 section : pratique d'enchantement

_Magicalement vôtre_, allée 3 étagère 5 section : roman

_L'écriture et la magie_, allée 10 étagère 1 section : théorie magique

_Les dix enchantements pour cacher ce qui ne doit être lu_, allée 8 étagère 8 section pratique d'enchantement

… _»_

C'était une liste. Une liste d'ouvrages sur les livres magiques. Le « livre qui trouve tout » était une sorte de moteur de recherche. Et cela allait grandement faciliter la vie d'Hermione. Elle sourit et referma l'ouvrage.

_Les Horcruxes_ pensa-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, _montre moi tout ce que tu possèdes sur les horcruxes_.

A suivre

J'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment essayé de continuer ce chapitre en ne voulant pas rester sur un tout petit truc mais je n'ai pas pu. Au final j'aurais pu le poster il y a de cela 5 mois mais non. Je m'excuse sincèrement, tout particulièrement à Brigitte qui m'aura soutenue à travers ses mails. Je te remercie et sache que cette histoire tient encore pour toi (même si je galère).

**RAR Anonymes !**

**Raziel** : Et bah si doucement mais surement. Je sais que ça fait longtemps, je me prosterne.

**fuchsnb70 :** Elle est là (la suite) mais le prochain chapitre… Oh god.

**Une anonyme :** Je te remercie pour ta rewiew qui pose pas mal de question. Effectivement j'avais expliqué que le fait que Harry tombe enceinte était quelque chose d'exceptionnel même pour de la magie symbiose, tant mieux si ça te plait. J'ai fait une erreur un moment : la fille s'appelle Morgane et le garçon Lilian (j'aime ces prénoms). Le rapprochement de Severus avec les enfants est certainement la chose la plus difficile à écrire étant donné ce que je veux faire de cette histoire. Désolée pour la longue attente.

Pour les autres Rewiew sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié mais le site de bug et je n'arrive pas à vous répondre via leur messagerie. Je réessayerais plus tard, sinon j'uptaderais ce chapitre avec vos réponses. Surtout que certaines m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Nounou : merci.

Audrey : la voilà.


End file.
